True Plan
by Yoshisaki Asuka
Summary: "Sin? Do you think you could completely forget about someone after they've died?" "...You can never forget someone completely. There will always be a part of them that remains, be it memories or emotions. But why all of a sudden?" "Because you're going to forget about me. Whether you want to or not." -In order to be kind you have to be cruel. (Quote)
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first official FF, so if I had mistakes please comment or message me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

**Music : **Heart of Palms by Della/Ling Wang (same person)

**Lyrics : **(translated by) dramatictealeaves (sorry fanfiction doesn't allow links)

I do not own Magi. All original work belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu.

In case you wanted to know what she looked like. I made it using dreamself. Copyright goes to them, I only arranged the items.

Normally : /4bz3gb (place [ g o o . g l ] in front of both links. But get rid of the spaces.)

Battle : /lIvPrf

* * *

Chapter 1 Beginning - Return

16 years ago

''Go on. Introduce yourself." Gyokuen smiled happily accompanied by Emperor Hakutoku.

"I-I'm Mei. I am 4 years old. Nice to meet you." The girl shyly hid behind Gyokuen when introducing herself. A hand reached out to her, and she looked up from the ground to see smiling faces.

"I'm Hakuei, nice to meet you too. Would you like to come with us?" Behind her were many other children eager to play with her. She shyly nodded her head, and went along with them. As the children played, Gyokuen and Hakutoku looked afar, and began discussing something.

"I pity her, the child is only 4 and both her parents succumbed to illness." Gyokuen said sadly.

"I would like to adopt her as one of our own. She is still my niece, and I would like to welcome her into our family." Hakutoku looked towards the far off Mei-Li.

Gyokuen looked delighted. "That would be wonderful! We should give her more happy memories about her family while she is still a child. I hope she doesn't only remember the bad things." _Wonderful, everything is falling in place. I suppose it was worth killing off her annoying parents._

* * *

15 years later

"I wonder what Mei wants to tell us? She gathered all us siblings after all, it must be something important." Kougyoku excitingly said.

Everyone entered the room, and took a seat. "Thank you all for coming. To be honest I'm a little hesitant to tell you guys, but I thought you all deserved to know." They all seemed suspicious and a little frightened at what she would say. "I'm going to leave Kou for about a year or so."

"Wh-" Was the first thing Kougyoku said before she was interrupted by the others.

"What are you thinking?!" Koumei asked, still unsure of what to expect.

"I need answers. Something I won't find here." She answered. Her head was down, and she looked very sad that was going to leave her family, however she knew she needed answers.

"I've already discussed this with Kouen, and he agreed to it." All of them turned around to see their brother who allowed their precious sister to leave. ''I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you before hand, but this is my decision."

* * *

1 year later, Mei-Li returns

Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Kougyoku, Hakuei, and Hakuryuu were all at the port when the ship Mei was on returned. A few days before, a letter arrived saying she would return in the next 2 days. When the people all got off the ship, Mei was last to get off. When Kougyoku saw her, she ran up and hugged her.

"WAAAHHH! How come you never contacted us?! We were all worried sick!" Kougyoku continued crying as she yelled out words of concern.

"I'm sorry. But I did bring back souvenirs." Mei-Li smiled happily after seeing her siblings were doing fine. That day there was a celebration party just for them. After all the story telling and crying, everyone fell asleep. Mei woke up due to the loud noise in the hall.

"What is everyone doing this late at night?'' Mei saw worried servants and family members alike just standing around.

"Kouen-oniisama has been staying up very late in his study, and barely eats. He doesn't sleep, and we're all worried he'll damage his health!" Kougyoku began sobbing. Mei patted Kougyoku on the head and reassured her he would be alright. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to him."

"Kouen? It's me Mei, I'm coming in." She went in the study without waiting for an answer. There she saw Kouen intently reading a book, and noticed there were two piles of books, one on each side of him.

"Kouen, why don't you rest for a while? You'll damage your health if you don't eat or sleep." Mei worryingly asked him, hoping for him to rest.

Kouen remained silent, and ignored her. Mei had another idea if he wasn't going to agree. " I learned something new on my trip." Kouen looked up when he heard her. She took a deep breath.

_Gone in a swallow Love, Hate, Remembrance, Longing has become a mirage_

_I toast you a drink that will bring the morning_

_I'm in the South Pole reminiscing about Your Northern Star_

_I will wait for you, I will not believe that our hearts can't feel the each other_

_You are fate, You are the thundering hoofbeats_

_Being the passion of my love, you've chased me through icy sky and snowy ground_

As she was singing she noticed Kouen beginning to fall asleep. When he slouched down on one of his books, she knew he was asleep. She sadly smiled, and touched his hair. " I'm sorry. You can blame me in the morning. Sweet dreams, Kouen." She left the study to get some of the servants to carry him to his room.

_Huh? Why am I sleeping in my room?_ He remembered what happened last night and immediately got up. He changed his clothes, and left for his study. In front of his room door were his siblings. They looked at him very worried, but were overjoyed to see him well rested. He was surprised, and looked towards Mei. She smiled, and asked "Are you angry?" she seemed worried when she asked him.

Kouen sighed, "Everyone, get your things ready, we're going to Sindria.

"Huh? Why?" Almost all the siblings asked simultaneously.

"I was planning on going alone, however seeing how your all so worried about me, I might as well bring you all along." He replied, unsatisfied with how the situation became this way. "Are you unsatisfied with this result?"He asked.

"No, we're all probably just surprised you would even let us come with you." Mei answered. "You've changed in the past year, Kouen." She added.

Kouen did not reply to her comment, " Just hurry and get ready, we're leaving in two hours."

* * *

Mei was 4 when she was adopted as Gyokuen and Hakutoku's daughter. She is currently 20.

Hakuei was 7. Currently : 23.

Kouen was 13. Currently : 29.

Kougyoku was 3. Currently : 19.

Kouen may seem a little OOC , but I wanted to make him seem more caring as the eldest.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyrics: (translated by) **_dramatictealeaves_**all credit belongs to them.

**Personality (if you were curious)**

Mei-Li does not like extra treatment, especially if it is known she is a princess. She walks around as a commoner, and usually is quite popular with her fellow citizens.

She barely gets embarrassed, and does not like to humiliate or embarrass others.

She respects all people, no matter their status. And of course, that means she dislikes slavery.

Kouen and Mei-Li are both very charismatic with their surroundings and people. In that way they are quite similar as step-siblings and cousins. (Mei-Li's mother is Hakutoku and Koutoku's sister).

* * *

Chapter 2 Departure

Everyone got ready within the two hour notice, and headed off to the ship. Mei-Li arrived at the port first since she didn't have anything to pack in the first place. She didn't have the chance to unpack when she returned; it turned out to be a good thing. Kouen soon arrived while Kougyoku came last. She had Ka Koubun carry all her belongings. Her brothers all stared at her wondering why she brought so much stuff.

"What? Is something wrong?" Kougyoku asked, unsure of what they were staring at.

Kouha points at here in terror. "Y-You're not bring all of that are you?" He asked.

Kougyoku looks back at her belongings, "Of course! Why not? I'm still sad I couldn't bring the rest. Ka Koubun said it'd be too much for the ship." She sighed.

The upperhalf of all her their faces went purple. Mei-Li had already forgotten about the time when Hakuei, Kougyoku, and herself had gone on a previous trip. At that time she had brought twice as much as what she brought this time. "Kougyoku let's go." Mei-Li said. Kougyoku happily smiled and nodded her head.

As the ship set sail, Kouha and Kougyoku played and ran around the ship. Kouen and Koumei went into a different room to discuss their plans with Sindria. Hakuei and Hakuryuu accompanied Mei-Li on the ship deck as they walked around in circles.

"Mei, do you plan on telling us the reason you left us for one year?" Hakuei asked. "None of us asked last night because we were unsure of how you would react if we suddenly asked right after you came back. But.." Hakuei's head was down and little tears began falling down her face.

She was worried. Mei-Li had knew Hakuei was most likely the most worried about her. To Mei-Li, Hakuei was like a motherly figure, and she did not want to make her sad. But.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell anyone about my reasons. But I'll be sure to tell you when the time comes... when it comes." Mei-Li had said this as if the time would never come, and remained silent for a while.

As she looked far across the ocean, tears began rolling down. She had been saddened by how her decisions had hurt her precious siblings.

_An inch of light, an inch of my love_  
_A bloom of cereus, a bloom of cloud_  
_A bloom of snowflake, a bloom of dreams_  
_Held carefully in the heart of my palm_

_A single seed of dust, A Bodhi tree_  
_A single falling star, and just only you_  
_Held carefully in the heart of my palm_

When she was singing this song the wind was gently blowing in her hair as if it was singing along with her, and she let out a small smile with light tears. The four siblings on the deck listened as she sang, and wondered what she was thinking when she sung this and what exactly was she singing? It seemed to be a song of an unknown language, however seeing as how their sister had sung it this way, they had mixed feelings of what to think of it. Meanwhile, Kouen and Koumei inside had heard it as well. Though they continued to hear it while progressing through their work.

This time no one fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry I know this is kind of short, but I wasn't sure of where to stop. So I just stopped before the plot got into Sindria.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to clarify, everything in the story so far happens before the events in Magi take place.

* * *

Aniou-sama = My brother and King

Mei-nee = Kouha calls Mei-Li older sister

Mei-nii = Koumei called by Kouha (this doesn't happen in this chapter, but for future reference.)

*Sorry if Koumei and Mei-Li's nicknames get a little confusing. Kouha just calls them that way.*

* * *

Chapter 3 King of Sindria

The ship arrived at Sindria, and everyone got off. In a matter of minutes almost everyone except Kouen and Koumei remained. The rest of them had run off around and gone to explore the newly met country. Soon a frown had been spotted on Kouen's face.

"Aniou-sama, please do not worry; I am sure they will be alright." Koumei had tried to reassure his brother.

"No, ... I'm not worried about Hakuryuu or Hakuei, I know they won't cause trouble. But... the other three, I'm not so sure." Sigh. The look on Kouen's face had Koumei trying to hide his laughter. It was a very unusual worried face. Moments later three of the eight generals had come to escort him to the palace. Kouen sighed, and continued walking towards the largest building in Sindria. Koumei was right behind his tall brother who had a very unfashionable goatee.

Meanwhile, Hakuei was trying to find Hakuryuu, whom she had followed. Hakuei as always was worried about Hakuryuu and followed him as he left the group. Hakuryuu had left to find a weapons store, hoping to discover a new useful weapon.

Kougyoku on the other hand was shopping for new clothes and hair pins, and once again Ka Koubun was carrying it all. "Princess, please wait! You cannot buy all of this!" Ka Koubun had puffed out. He was extremely tired from running around and carrying all her things. Ka Koubun could barely catch his breath, and Princess Kougyoku had noticed that. She stopped and faced him. "Ka Koubun" She looked down at his head and she sighed. "... I understand." She was sulking, completely unhappy with this outcome.

Mei-Li was walking around with Kouha, and noticed preparations for the upcoming Mahrajan. "Hey, what is all this for?" Kouha had asked a citizen of Sindria. The man looked up to see the two, he immediately noticed they were not from Sindria. When he took a closer look at the lady he panicked. He pointed his finger in disbelief. " Ah..Ah!" Mei-Li had put a finger to her lips as if she was keeping him quiet. The man nodded his head and moved on to answering the prince's question. "This is preparation for the Mahrajan. It is a harvest festival of Sindria's. If you have time you should come and see it." He then pointed them in the right direction, and walked away while carrying boxes into a store.

"Kouha, do you want to go see?" Mei-Li asked him even though she knew what his answer would be. Kouha had an interest in this when the man spoke about it with joy and excitement.

"Mmm. Let's go!" He began walking toward the direction the man pointed in, but Kouha suddenly paused and turned around. "Do you think Aniou-sama would be angry if we went?"

Mei-Li smiled at him, and patted him on the head. "Don't worry Kouha. Do you really think Kouen would get angry at us if we just went to watch? And if it comes down to things I'll take the blame, you don't have to worry about anything. Just enjoy the show." She smiled once again as she reassured him.

"Okay, I got it. Then let's go! But I definitely won't let Mei-nee get in trouble." The best place to see the Mahrajan was on the top of the cliff. The two continued to head in the direction of the harvest festival. As they passed the numerous stores, the citizens had stopped what they were doing and continued their focus on the two travelers. They were all murmuring about Mei-Li. Kouha looked up at his sister. " Hey Mei-nee, did you come to Sindria before?" Kouha had just asked her casually.

"Mmm. For a little bit." She casually replied to his casual comment and chuckled a little. They continued walking up the mountain cliff for over 10 minutes. "Ah. It looks like it's about to start." And she pointed at the ginormous blue sea creature. "See?" The creature had different shades of blue all over it's gills and scales. The people of Sindria didn't seem to be that surprised when they saw it. Kouha had looked down at the bottom of the cliff, and a look of excitement fell on his face. _As it seems he isn't afraid of heights. However I guess that's to be expected when Leraje becomes a weapon._ Mei-Li silently thought of how proud she was of her little brother, and how he had grown while she was away. She smile and let out a laugh. "Hey Kouha? Do you still think Kouen should be Emperor?"

"What do you mean, Mei-nee? And what about you? Do you believe En-nii isn't suitable to be Emperor?" Kouha for once had a very serious look on his face.

"Who knows. And, I'm taking it as a yes to my question?" She replied unfazed by his new expression. Kouha had nodded at her answer.

Kouha placed his hands on his hips, and confidently asked. "And? Why did you ask me something like that? I thought you already knew the answer."

Mei-Li smirked. " You're right. I did know, but I was more interested in whether or not that answer had changed."

"WOAH!" The screams and cheers of the citizens had Kouha and Mei-Li turning their heads. There they were the King and his Eight Generals, and as usual they had a very flashy appearance. "King Sinbad!" "Glory to Sindria!" Were the numerous chants of the people, and Kouha had been completely swept up in their passion. As he fell on the ground his sister had reached a hand out to him. When Kouha had gotten up with Mei-Li who was standing next to him, Sinbad had caught a glance in their direction. He had most likely noticed the giant sword Kouha had on his back. Mei-Li immediately noticed his reaction and dragged Kouha further away from the crowd, and from the King. _Not yet. The time hasn't come. _Once they got out of the extremely tight crowd they speculated the defeat of the dying blue sea creature from a safe distance. The festival had ended and the two were heading down back to the market.

"Kouha, since the festival's over you can go to the Palace and meet up with everyone. I'm going to stay in the market for a while."

"I understand. Then I'm going first.'' Kouha waved his hand good bye, and left towards the palace. Mei-Li left in the opposite direction as her younger brother, and off to the market. She was walking around the market by herself this time, so many people approached her.

"Mei-san?" She turned around. "Ah! I knew it! Everyone! Mei-san has returned!" When the lady in her mid-thirties yelled out, the people around her had gathered in a circle surrounding Mei-Li.

"Mei! You came back! How are you!?" A young blonde girl called out. She had suddenly begun dashing towards Mei-Li.

''Pisti! It's been a while. I suppose you're busy as always?" As Pisti ran closer she landed a hug on her dark haired friend.

"Yeah, but it's okay. It's my job as a general after all." She had a very happy smile, then grabbed Mei-Li's hands. "Mei, why did you suddenly leave without saying good-bye? We all missed you."

"I'm really sorry. But I thought if I said good bye it'd be harder to leave plus I think _he_'d find a way to make me stay, so I had to leave before I couldn't. I'm really sorry." Mei-Li hugged her tiny friend tightly, and continued to apologize. "I'm sorry for everything." Was a statement Pisti hadn't understood at the moment. Mei-Li began crying, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She had a confused look saying 'Why won't they stop? Why are they falling?'.

"Mei? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" Mei-Li shook her head lightly to assure her friend she had no injury or pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Those two words were the only things she continued to cry out. _Why am I crying? Could I possibly be regretting my decision? _She shakes her own head furiously. _No. That can't be. This is something I got myself into, and something I started. I'll see this through to the end!_

"Mei, let's go back to the Palace I think you should rest." Pisti had continually pulled Mei-Li's hand until it became red, and by the time they arrived at the Palace it was purple. Mei-Li was placed in the room she was always in before she left. "Ah sorry Mei. I'll get some ice." Pisti noticed how she had caused her friend's hand to become purple and rushed out to get something to cool it down. Mei just stared at her hand, and sat on the bed. When she finally pulled herself together she left the room to find Pisti. She didn't know which room Pisti was in, so she had no choice but to check every room.

* * *

Kou Empire &amp; Sindria Meeting

"Why won't you accept the treaty!? I believe we have laid out equal and fair conditions for doing both business and trade as well as peace for the two countries! There should be nothing more you could ask!" Koumei had slammed his hands on the meeting table, and could not understand the reason why Sinbad would refuse the friendship treaty with Kou.

Sinbad began. "No, I understand your reasons for the treaty, and I am fully aware as to the benefits.-"

"Then why?-" Koumei shouted still not being able to accept the denial of the treaty.

Slam. "Because at the same time I am also fully aware of the 'Organisation' that has made Kou into a leading country it is today! ... And as Sindria is also a part of the Seven Seas Alliance I am afraid I will have to discuss this topic with the other nations as well." Sinbad noticed he was getting his emotions too into nation affairs, and considered other potential options.

"... I understand, however please do consider this meeting as a top priority. We currently have no intention as to engaging in war with Sindria now or any time soon, and we would most certainly not want the nations of the Seven Seas Alliance as a current enemy." Koumei finally settled down and took his seat by Kouen, who was completely silent as Koumei was debating with Sinbad.

As the room had finally fallen silent, the door creaked open, and a head popped through.

"Pisti? Are you in here?" Mei-Li had opened the door wide enough for everyone in the room to see her. _This is bad! _Her face went pale, as she backed away trying to get out the door, a large shadow fell over and caught her.

Hug. "Mei, you're back! And just as I thought, you were at the festival weren't you. Why did you leave without a word?" The King's grip around her was extremely tight, she couldn't throw him off.

"Sin-Your Majesty, could you please let go." She coughed a few times, but Sinbad didn't let her go. He only slightly loosened the grip around her.

Slam hands on table. "Could someone explain this? What is with this situation!?" Koumei was completely confused. Kouen still had a stone face, however he clearly expressed concern with this situation.

Sinbad had completely forgotten the two princes were there. "Ah, my deepest apologies." Sinbad let her go, and she walked out in front of him. "Let me introduce her, she is Mei. A guest? Here in Sindria I suppose." He didn't know how he should have introduced her. He knew she wasn't a general or just a friend.

She looked towards her two brothers and back at Sinbad. "It seems I have interrupted something, I'll excuse myself." As she headed towards the door Sinbad slammed it shut.

"No, ... actually, Mei I think you should join this meeting." Sinbad said. Mei-Li for once seemed surprised at his proposal.

''Hmm? ... I see. And? What is this meeting for?" She asked curiously.

"We're discussing the friendship treaty for Kou and Sindria." He answered.

Smile. _This is perfect. When the time comes Sindria won't be attacked. _"I'll join the meeting; I support the treaty. I would like to know which sides support which claim." She declared.

"Mei I meant for you to join this meeting to help _me._ I don't accept this treaty between Kou and Sindria!" Sinbad angrily stated.

"I never said I was going to help _you._You're the only one who thought that. Well then let's begin the meeting!" Mei-Li was very enthusiastic about the treaty.

"...Fine. The friendship treaty between the two countries is understandable, but as the leading country of the Seven Seas Alliance there may be trouble with country disputes." Sinbad claimed.

"I believe none of the members of the Seven Seas Alliance hold any hatred towards Kou. And not only that I believe when we have established the friendship treaty, trade between Sindria, and of course the Seven Seas Alliance along with Kou will prosper." Mei-Li refuted.

"... Well Sindria doesn't make alliances with countries that contain slaves. Kou has many slaves, while Sindria is a country without slaves, and we intend for it to stay that way." Sinbad didn't have anymore reasons to give other than this. His personal feelings aside anyone would see that this treaty would be a sign of how Sindria has turned into a threatening country to Kou. The treaty's positive outcomes outweighs the negative ones very much, therefore there shouldn't be any reason to resist this treaty. This was his last chance of stopping the treaty with Kou.

"Hasn't Sindria already made an alliance with a country that has slaves? As I recall Heliohapt it was. They have slaves in their class system. And as you said, Kou is a country with slaves. However, our special system allows slaves to be freed after 5 years of service, and any mistreatment is prohibited by our laws. Are there anymore problems?" Mei-Li replied proudly.

"... No, none." Sinbad answered completely beaten and overwhelmed.

"I'll tell you one thing, as a King you must not involve your emotions in national affairs. You may dislike the Kou Empire, but do not endanger your citizens or allied countries! You are Sinbad, High King of the Seven Seas who founded his own country, and formed the Seven Seas Alliance. You bear an incredible amount of responsibility, don't ever forget that!" Mei-Li had raised her voice. The King she knew had fallen to his emotions, and she had to do something to fix it. "Well I guess we can call this meeting adjourned. I'm heading back to my room, if you need me I'm there." She glanced back at the depressed Sinbad and left the room. Her two brothers left the room following her.

"Mei-Li, there are a few things I would like to say. First, thank you for settling the treaty between Kou and Sindria. Sindria and the Seven Seas Alliance are strong enough to compare to us, the Kou Empire. Second, how did you know all that information without looking through any materials beforehand? And third, what is your connection to Sindria and their King?" Koumei had stopped Mei-Li before she went off to her room, and needed answers.

Mei-Li looked at Koumei. Sigh. Mei-Li placed her hands to her chin. "Let's start with the information, it's simply all in my head." She points to her head. "I've studied all this before plus I went to Heliohapt for a little during my trip." Smile. "And Sindria is just one of the places I went. Do you have anymore questions? If not I'm heading back to my room, I'm a little tired." Yawn.

"Ah, ah, yeah." Koumei stumbled on his words as Mei-Li left to her room.

* * *

Okay so Mei-Li's personality shows more in this chapter. Sorry it took like 10 days, I couldn't decide which way I wanted this to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Ohtaka Shnobu.

baka : dummy, idiot, stupid

Translated Lyrics By : dramatictealeaves (sorry website doesn't allow links)

Song : Heart of Palms

Singer : Della

* * *

Ages (I got a little confused myself too haha so I hope this will help a little)

~ Kouen - 29 ~ Koumei - 27 ~ Hakuei - 23 ~ Mei-Li - 20 ~ Kouha - 19 ~ Kougyoku - 19 ~ Hakuryuu - 18 ~

* * *

Chapter 4 Exposed?

Mei-Li checked to make sure her brothers weren't there anymore. Once she confirmed they weren't, she headed off to her room. _It'll be bad if they find my room, and continue asking questions. What should I do? I should have thought this through before coming to Sindria with the others. How could I have not thought of this outcome? It was so obvious. _She stopped walking and thought in disbelief. _Maybe I was so happy to just come back to Sindria. _She shook her head in denial. _No that can't be! Anyways I have to make sure they don't find out my relation to the Kou Empire yet._ She stood in front of her room and when she went in she fell on her bed and fell fast asleep. She was tired from walking around and she didn't get a wink of sleep on the ship due to the bad weather.

Knock knock. Someone knocked on her door a few times and she woke up. She slowly began opening her eyes, and stared at the ceiling. _Huh? When did I fall asleep? _She shot up and sat up. _Wait, I fell asleep! For how long? _"Uh.. Who is it?" She cautiously answered to the person on the other side of the door, hoping it wasn't one of her brothers who found her room.

"It's me, it's time for dinner." The purple haired king answered her. He opened the door, and a pillow met his face.

"I didn't say you could come in, baka Sin." She was still half asleep making her sound a little childish.

"Now that was mean." He mockingly said trying to sound hurt.

"You know you didn't have to call me for dinner. I would've slept through it, it's not like I'll die from skipping a meal." She casually commented unknown to the regards she would be receiving in the next few seconds.

"Mei, don't even say something like that. What would I do if you died?" He said in a serious overwhelming tone. Then once he actually let the thought into his mind he became sad she would even say something like that.

She stared into his eyes, and they began a silent staring contest until Mei sighed and blinked away. "I'm sorry, but I mean it, you worry too much you know." She got up, and walked towards the door. "Now come on, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." She said. _It's not from skipping a meal that will cause my death. No, because I gave in and because I was weak, I won't live to see the moment everyone will finally be happy._

The two walked into the main hall where Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, and Hakuei awaited. Hakuryuu was lost at that moment, and simply returned to the ship and slept there. Kougyoku was so sad about not being able to buy everything she wanted, and had gotten drunk at a local bar; she fell fast asleep. Of course Ka Koubun was with her.

"Mei! There you were! When I went back to your room I couldn't find you, and thought you left again." Pisti said running towards her and giving her a hug.

"Oh I'm sorry Pisti I was in a meeting." She replied, while glancing towards Sinbad. "But you're right, I'm going to leave soon again." Everyone in that room from Sindria seemed shocked she was leaving. Sinbad twitched when he heard what she just said.

"Why?! You just came back! Couldn't you stay a little longer?!" Pisti pleaded.

"I can't, I wasn't planning on staying any longer than a day or two here. The meeting here has finished, so I won't be staying." She replied.

"You're right. But!" Mei-Li placed her finger on Pisti's mouth and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry." And she leaned down to hug her tiny blond friend.

Sinbad looked at her intently. However he remembered he had guests here and had to begin the banquet. "Alright everyone please take a seat. Hmm.. it seems we're missing a few people." The king said.

"Yes. It seems two of our siblings have gotten lost on the way here." Koumei said worryingly.

"There is no need to worry about them, they can take care of themselves just fine." Kouen said with no emotion. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the first prince's statement thinking he didn't care about them. Only the four remaining siblings in the room understood his intentions.

_As always Kouen still has that much trust in them. How nice to know that part of him will never change. _Mei-Li thought with a joyful smile.

"A-Alright I suppose we can start the celebration." Sinbad led his guests onto the palace balcony. From there you could see all the citizens dressed up and very happy. "Is everyone well?" The king asked his people.

"WOAHH!" The people replied. They had all been very excited about meeting the new guests and the recent Mahrajan Festival.

"Wonderful! Let me introduce you all to our guests from the Kou Empire. First Imperial Prince, Ren Kouen." Sinbad held out his hand in front of Kouen.

"Woahh!" The people cheered. Some of the women were fawning over the prince.

"Moving on to the Second Imperial Prince, Ren Koumei." Sinbad placed his hand in front of Koumei as he did Kouen.

"Woahh!" Though not as many cheers from the people as his older brother, Koumei appreciated the cheers and smiled.

"Third Imperial Prince, Ren Kouha." Sinbad gestured his hand once again.

"WOAHH! KYA!" This time cheers from the women were extremely noticeable. The third prince looked like a doll, but once Sinbad said 'prince' and not 'princess' the women screamed while the men were disappointed it was a man.

Sinbad smiled at the happy welcomes his people gave the guests. "And last but not least, First Imperial Princess, Ren Hakuei."

"WOOAHHH" The men had finally cheered loud enough that the king sweat dropped at the reaction. Hakuei was exceptionally beautiful even as a member of the Imperial Family. Her looks had taken after her mother the most.

The king grinned and was very excited about introducing Mei. ''Everyone we have a surprise guest who came back today, I'm sure many of you have spotted her during the market or festival today, welcome back Mei!"

"WOOOAAAAHHH KYAAAA MEI-SAMA!" The people were extremely happy to hear Mei was back in Sindria. There cheers were quite loud much to the surprise of her siblings. Mei-Li waved at the crowd and glared back at Sinbad. She walked towards him while continuing her glaring.

"Your majesty, could you come with me for a moment? Now!?" Mei-Li asked. She smiled innocently, but Sinbad could see her eyes were still very angry and walked back in the dining room, seconds away from the balcony. "Sin, what are you planning? I know you heard me talking to Pisti. I'm leaving tomorrow! Why would you tell them I was here? There would be no point in them knowing I came back for a day and leaving the next. That would only make them sad. Why would you hurt them? They're your people!" She asked furious.

Sinbad smiled. "I don't plan on letting you leave. I also have a few questions I need you to answer as well."

"What do you mean you don't plan on letting me leave?" Mei-Li questioned looking dark at the purple haired king.

"Exactly like it sounds. I won't be allowing any ships of Sindria to depart while knowing you're on it."Sinbad answered.

"Sin, didn't I already tell you to not get your emotions involved in national affairs? If you don't let any ships leave then how would trade and transportation between other countries resume? This would ruin Sindria if they can't access any supplies or resources. You're the king of this country and it is your duty to protect the country and it's people. I'm sure you haven't thought any of this through, so I'll just pretend I didn't hear any of this. For your sake and for Sindria's.''

Mei was headed out back to the balcony until Sinbad reached out and grabbed her hand. ''At least answer this, ... what is your connection to Kou?'' Mei froze. She didn't understand what would have led him to asking her this question.

"W-What do you mean?" Mei hesitantly asked.

Sinbad looked at her with a serious face. "You mentioned you came here for a meeting, and now that the meeting was over you would leave." Mei nodded her head. "Then that meeting would be the one that had been settled today. And unless you have some sort of connection with Kou you wouldn't be leaving right when the meeting was settled and saying that you didn't have any other reason for staying here." Sinbad finished.

Mei-Li was shocked, she didn't think Sinbad had figured it out or that she slipped with any information connecting her to Kou. "..." Silence had made Mei even more suspicious. Sinbad was angry that there was no response and like he thought she had some sort of connection to Kou.

"MEI!" Sinbad had never raised his voice to her and she flinched and for once was scared of the furious king in front of her.

Mei knew she had to say something, anything! "I-I don't know what you're talking about" She said, she knew it was a crappy response, but couldn't think of anything else to say. Lying was certainly not a forte of hers, especially not to the people she actually knew. Sinbad continued staring at her, and sighed.

"I have no choice. Let's fight!" Sinbad exclaimed.

"Huh? What do mean? Do you want to fight me because I didn't answer you?" Mei asked flabbergasted.

Sinbad seemed surprised at her reaction and laughed loudly. "No, it's like a bet. If I win then you have to answer my question. And if you win I'll never ask you any questions concerning Kou. Is that fine?"

Mei thought to herself. _Perfect. This is a great chance to prevent any further questions about my connection with Kou. But if he wins he'll find out I'm the Second Imperial Princess of Kou. What should I do? Should I take the chance, and risk him finding out? ... Ah! I thought of a good idea! _"Hey, Sin could you add something to that agreement?" Mei asked interested.

Sinbad smirked. "What is it?"

"Could it be limited to a sword fight? I definitely won't be able to win if it's hand to hand combat, and if you use your djinns against me I won't even have a chance to win!" _Plus I wouldn't want you knowing I have a djinn yet. _Smile. "Well? Will you agree to it?" Mei asked.

Sinbad smiled, and agreed to it. "Sure! I don't mind. Let's start now!"

"Now? Are you serious? Did you forget the people and your guest are still here? Not to mention tonight the festival's still going on." Mei reminded him.

"Oh, that's true then when should we have it?" Sinbad asked.

"How about tomorrow morning? I'll make sure you don't get drunk tonight." Smile. "I want a fair fight." She said.

Smile. "Sure. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight." All the tension and anger disappeared from the room, and they went out to the balcony and enjoyed the celebration.

When Kouha spotted his sister going up to the balcony he ran up to her and asked her to get down. He was too short, and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll sing. But the rest of you have to sing with me!"

"EHHH? But I don't want to sing! I want to hear you sing!" Kouha cried. (He didn't actually cry it's just an expression)

Mei laughed. "I know you won't sing it was a joke. Sorry it seems I went too far." Kouha pouted but was also relieved he didn't have to sing. Mei looked towards Sinbad and his Eight Generals. "Hey I'm going to go sing on the stage, anyone want to join me?" She asked them.

"No it's quite alright. We would like to hear you sing, Mei." Sinbad said with a very happy grin. Mei smiled in response along with a small nod. Mei stepped out to the stage, and looked towards the people. The crowd and the people were silent. Surprisingly the whole country was silent, which was very rare for such a lively country.

"Everyone how is your night?" Mei asked the crowd.

"WOAHHHHH!" The crowd replied. _I see. _Mei let out an extremely rare smile out to the crowd. Which had surprised both the King, Eight Generals, and the people. Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, and Hakuei had been dumbfounded at her expression. She rarely even showed that kind of smile in Kou, and the people of Sindria had the power to do it. Kouha felt a little jealous, while Hakuei was happy there was a special place for her to truly express her feelings, even if that place wasn't Kou.

"Alright then, I would like to sing a song. It's in Toran Language, so many of you might not understand it, but I hope you all like it." Smile. Deep breath.

Gone in a swallow Love, Hate, Remembrance, Longing has become a mirage  
I toast you a drink that will bring the morning  
I'm in the South Pole reminiscing about Your Northern Star  
I will wait for you, I will not believe that our hearts can't feel the each other

You are fate, You are the thundering hoofbeats  
Being the passion of my love, you've chased me through icy sky and snowy ground

An inch of light, an inch of my love  
A bloom of cereus, a bloom of cloud  
A bloom of snowflake, a bloom of dreams  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

A single seed of dust, A Bodhi tree  
A single falling star, and just only you  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

7 reincarnations of husband and wife, just the reflections of a myth  
After the 7 reincarnations, we must wait for another 100 years before it begins again  
you are heaven and earth, you are wind and rain, you are sun  
You are the rebellion of tenderness  
You turned the four season backwards.

An inch of light, an inch of my love  
A bloom of cereus, a bloom of cloud  
A bloom of snowflake, a bloom of dreams  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

A single seed of dust, A Bodhi tree  
A single falling star, and just you  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

In spite of all, I hold on to you closer and tighter  
In spite of all, I've become more and more greedy  
Until a thousand arrows pierce my heart, my heart will only give up then.

My left palm holds an empty heart  
My right palm holds a heart entrenched in love  
My fingers interlock to hold prisoner the essence of the heart  
The sacrifice of our love is embedded deeply in my bones

Is it possible to not accept the fate of our love?  
Is it possible to not accept the destiny of our life?  
If it is all possible then use my life to save yours

When Mei finished, and silence followed upon them a rush of cheers had started. It seemed the people liked her song more than she thought. The third prince ran up, and hugged his sister. Which of course shocked everyone excluding her other siblings. Some were staring in disbelief and others fainted from shock.

"Mei-nee, that was awesome! Sing some more!" Kouha exclaimed completely oblivious to the reactions around the two.

"Prince Kouha! Could you please kindly let go of our special guest?" Sinbad yelled with a fake smile. Kouha was a little angry at the tone the king had taken with him, and refused.

"No! I don't have to listen to you." The prince said. Sinbad and the Eight Generals had gotten into their fighting positions, and began chanting the words to use their djinns or household vessel.

_No! Please don't fight! _"STOP!" Mei yelled. "Just stop." She said calming herself down. "It's fine, Sin." Mei said looking towards Sinbad. Her siblings were surprised with the familiarity she used with the king. Mei looked down to the brother hugging her, and asked him to let go. "Kouha? Could you let go of me? It seems we are confusing the people around us, and they think you're a potential threat now... you wouldn't want that would you?" She asked her younger brother. Kouha understood what she meant and let her go. "Alright there shouldn't be any problems now should there?" She asked the king and his generals.

The Sindrian king studied her carefully, and replied. "No, there shouldn't be." He looked towards his chaotic citizens. "Everyone there is no need to panic. It seems the prince is an 'acquaintance' of our Mei." Her siblings and Mei herself twitched at the phrase the king just used, 'our Mei' he said.

"Sin, since when did I become Sindria's Mei?" Mei asked evilly with a smile. Sinbad smiled in reply.

"Since you came here, a few months ago." Mei glared at him, and ceased glaring when Kouha and Hakuei looked at her weirdly.

* * *

Alright I stopped there although I think it is a terrible ending/cliff hanger.

I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. My computer kept crashing, and I finally got it fixed but it crashed again. The person who fixed my computer said that my computer is completely broken, and I have to get a new one, so I most likely won't be updating soon, plus school is starting soon. So I'm sorry, but I'll try to update when I can. My phone doesn't let me write new chapters, so it'll be a while until the next update. Once again I'm very sorry. :(

This is not in any order. And thank you to ALL of the follows, favorites, and reviews by :

Helen Teng

Kokoro-chizu chan

Lunatic Forever Dude

Luveze

Panci

Rinnia

Shiro Kanade

Vmorales

dark angel vs light angel

jwadd2

xXYuseiXAkikoXx

AngelaStoneWoodLaurant

MiniMonnie

NolwennVanerssen

Patriot7Scout

Soffy.S

ZiellSchnitt


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Magi. All original ownership belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu.

Lyrics (translated) belong to _dramatictealeaves_.

I also realized/remembered that since this all starts before the actual story does the ages would be a little different.

* In this chapter I wrote that Kouen has no opinion on food/no sense of taste. I read in a fanfiction or website that Kouen had no opinion and whether the food was good or bad it wouldn't show on his face. So this will be a little new. Sorry for the change, I just really wanted to put it in.

Did anyone notice that Sinbad doesn't involve his emotions in national affairs due to Mei's influence?

Ei-nee : Older sister Hakuei called by Kouha

Entei : Kouen's nickname Flame Emperor (Kouen's name means Red Flame)

* * *

Chapter 5 Confrontation

Sigh. "Kouen, Koumei, Kouha since all of you already know could you explain the current situation to Hakuei while I go and speak with this idiot of a king. I'm sorry I won't be able to properly explain anything." Mei said slightly mocking the purple haired king. Mei walked away, and the king followed after her. The three princes' and princess were the only ones left with the Eight Generals. The mood immediately became tense, but was soon dispersed when the first and second princes began speaking.

"She only said she came to Sindria during her trip. That's all she's actually told us." Koumei said dissatisfied with the very little amount of information she had told him. Kouha nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you all know Mei?" The blue haired magician asked.

"Yes, Mei-Li is a very important person to us." Hakuei replied. The Eight Generals were shocked, and weren't very sure what to think. A little blond girl hiding behind the blue haired giant stepped forward.

"You all know Mei very well am I right?" All the Kou sons nodded and the only Haku princess nodded as well. "Alright since it seems she trusts you all I'll explain to you all how we know her. If you all weren't important to Mei I'm sure I wouldn't be tell you this. ... When Mei first came here our king, Ja'far and Masrur were all out on a meeting in a different country. By the time they left an unknown sickness befell everyone in Sindria. Of course that included the Eight Generals, or the remaining generals here in Sindria."

"Wait, how come none of this information ever reached Kou?" Koumei suddenly butted in and asked.

"Well, the unknown sickness didn't last long and someone had made sure none of that information went out of Sindria." Sharrkan replied.

"Someone?" Kouen asked intrigued my this mystery person.

"It is someone you all know well, ... Mei." Pisti replied which shocked her siblings even Kouen, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Alright will you let me continue on?" Koumei apologized and let her continue. "Sea beasts would usually occur during that time, therefore we set the Mahrajan festival at that time. However none of the generals were in any condition to kill it, and the sea beast would've wrecked havoc on Sindria." The Eight Generals all had very gloomy faces knowing they couldn't protect Sindria at that time. "But then, Mei came. She had just entered Sindria, but no one was there. She thought it was weird and went around looking and asking for people. It was dead silent, and only the stench of sickness had overruled the country. Mei had finally found people, but that was only when she finally entered someone's house to ask what happened to the people. When she saw the sick, and weak people do you know what she did?" Pisti asked.

Hakuei smiled and answered, "She aided them." Hakuei didn't reply with an uncertain answer. She knew, in fact all of her siblings knew she wouldn't abandon them. Kouha smiled at her idea, and Koumei sighed. Kouen and Koumei were thinking why she helped a potentially threatening country on the brink of death instead of leaving them to die. They had gotten used to Mei's personality over the years, and understood it was helpless to even stop her.

"You're right. She helped them much to the surprised of everyone in Sindria. She helped everyone eat, and covered them with cold watered cloths to reduce their fevers. At that point it was uncertain of whether or not it was contagious, but she didn't mind. She said she just wanted to help. And then, the sea beast came. Everyone was prepared to get up, and fight despite their body conditions, especially the generals. Mei stopped them and said she would take care of it. Which she did. Later that night she fed everyone the healthy and delicious soup she made from the sea beast. When Mei was cleaning after the festival had ended she said that the unknown sickness might be related to the sea beast because the food we all first threw up was that similar of the sea beast, and then she asked us when the last Mahrajan was. Then we understood everything, the closest Mahrajan was about a month ago where we had leftovers due to it being two sea beasts then the usual one. And then she said it might just be a kind of food poisoning where if you eat too much food that has gone bad it will stay in your system for a while, and then you'll throw up and feel very sick. Although it was unknown of how long it will be and whether or not it'll actually get better. But Mei reassured us that it would be fine and it would go away soon."

"Oh! I know why she said that! She probably said that because when me and Mei-nii ate Ei-nee's food we were sick for a week!" Kouha exclaimed. Hakuei was so sad Kouha said that about her cooking.

"It couldn't have been that bad, I ate it and I'm perfectly fine." Kouen retorted. Kouha and Koumei sweat dropped knowing their brother had absolutely no sense of taste while Hakuei exclaimed at the comment.

* * *

"Sinbad I want to add a few more things to the deal. Don't tell anyone from the Kou Empire about my connection to Sindria. Just like how you don't know my connection to them they don't know my connection to you. Also don't mention our bet to anyone including those from Sindria." Mei asked in a serious tone. _Sin I'm sorry. The time will come when you will hate me, but I'm prepared for it. It's all for the good of this world.  
_

"Mei, you can't keep hiding things from me. I'll find out one way or another. You know you can't hide from me. You can trust me, I'll protect you." Sinbad replied.

Mei looked in his eyes. She knew hiding things would be hard, but she couldn't tell him. "... You'll know in a matter of time, but when that time comes I guarantee you won't be on my side. ... Now can you agree to these new conditions?"

"... I'll agree, but I want you to know... Sindria will always be here for you." Sinbad said.

Mei knew she could always count on Sindria, but her betrayal will change all of that. " I know." _They won't, and neither will you. _She said with a sad smile. "I'll go out first, I'll see you in the morning. Don't drink too much I wouldn't want you getting sick."

Mei walked out back to the balcony first, and went up to the stage before anyone could say anything to her. " Everyone I have something I need to tell you all. I came here today for a certain reason, and now that has been completed I will no longer need to stay here. I also wanted to say that in the near future ... I will no longer be here, so I would like you all to do me a favor, and take care of Sinbad and Sindria. Your king is ..." The people listen to Mei intently. "An idiot who gets drunk, and leaves his duties to his generals while he goes and causes problems to all the women." Everyone in the audience both laughed and fell over at the remarkable comment she placed on their king. "But... despite his flaws he is a true king. Everything he does is for the sake of his people, and country, so if anything should happen don't let him do anything reckless. Of course that means the same for his generals, and you all as well. ... Well... I've said everything I wanted to say, so I'll be going to sleep now. I'm sure I'll have a nice dream now that I've said everything on my mind. Good night everyone, sweet dreams!" Smile. The audience stared in shock as she just left with that. She walked back inside the palace, and into the hallways heading to her room. Her siblings excused themselves, and headed out to follow her.

"Mei-nee! Mei-nee!" Kouha called out to Mei-Li. When she heard him she turned around, and found all of her precious siblings running towards her with the exception of Kouen actually running although he was present.

"Kouha, what's wrong? Why are you all running? If you were looking for me you could have asked someone I'm sure they would've told you where my room was." Mei replied. Everyone had the 'Oh, we didn't think of that' look on their face which caused Mei to giggle.

"Mei-nee! Don't laugh!" Kouha pouted.

"Sorry, Sorry. Well then I assume you all had something you wanted with me." Mei-Li asked with a happy smile now. Kouen stepped forward which surprised Mei a little.

"All of us know your connection to Sindria now, one of the generals explained it." Kouen told her.

"I see, and how much do you know about me and Sindria?" Mei asked.

"Hmmm... the tiny one only told us that you helped Sindria with some disease." Kouha said, with a slight insult to Pisti who sneezed at Kouha's mention of her name.

".. So just when I first came here. But you know Kouha her height isn't that much of a difference from yours neither is her status. She is Pisti a princess from Artemyra a country of the Seven Seas Alliance plus she's older than you. " Mei said trying to justify her 'tiny' little friend. She intentionally left out the 'exile' princess part. _If they find out I'll just tell them I forgot to mention it. _

"Really! She's older than me!?" Kouha gulped.

"Would I lie to you?" Mei asked.

"No, I'll go apologize to her." Kouha said.

"That's good. I'm sure she'll forgive you. Now I'll go to bed if there isn't anything else. Good night everyone, sweet dreams." Mei replied silently heading off to her room. Mei thought she forgot to mention something, and stopped in her tracks. When she turned around she remembered immediately. "I'm sure the sneaky king behind all of you will show you to your rooms." Her siblings all turned around and were surprised at the presence of the Sindrian king. Even the first imperial prince Entei didn't notice. Mei turned back around, and started walking off once again.

"Good night, Mei-Li." Hakuei shouted. Mei smiled with a wave.

"Alright I'll show the rest of you to your rooms now." Sinbad said and led them away.

* * *

~Morning~

_I guess I'm up. I wonder what time it is. I think I'm forgetting something. ... The deal! _Swift motion. _That's right the bet. I have to get up. _Mei quickly got up, and got dressed. She left her room looking for Sinbad's room. _Now his room should be just around the corner. Is he even up?_ Pause. I_ forgot to watch over him! Drunk! Oh no, I have to hurry and find him!_ Slams door open. "Sin! Wake up did you forget about our fight?" Mei yelled across the room. Snore. Sinbad had completely forgotten about the bet he set himself. "Sin~ wake up~" Mei said shaking his bed trying to wake him up.

"Huh? Huh? What!?" He said having just woken up.

"Sin you forgot about our fight!" _I have to calm down. Oh my goodness! If I didn't come here, and just left early then we wouldn't have to fight, and he wouldn't risk knowing about my connection! Oh, how could I forget! Hmm.. I guess that means I'll be fighting a half asleep Sinbad. _"Sin, get dressed we have a bet to finish. ... I thought you wanted to know my connection to Kou." She said. That had gotten him up. Mei walked out, and waited for him in the hallway while he got ready. The door opened, and they were prepared to finish the deal. Mei and Sinbad both agreed to the idea of fighting outside with the nice morning sun and breeze. It was quite early, so almost no one was around.

"Sin are you ready?" Mei asked him. The king nodded his head in agreement, and the two readied their swords.

"I'll let you go first." Sinbad offered.

Giggle. "Since when did you become a gentlemen? And thank you for the lead, but it's fine you may go first." Mei said. Sinbad reluctantly attacked first. He directed the tip of his sword to her's, and she in return clashed swords with him. They continued the mutual exchange for ten minutes, and a few people had heard the clashes who later stood by to watch. Including a few members of the Kou Empire which did not go unnoticed by Mei nor the King. Mei stopped her sword, and lowered it down. Sinbad noticed, and did the same. This was the decisive moment when this fight would end.

_This is the moment, I can't lose. I didn't expect him to be so good at swordsmanship alone. I suppose I was wrong thinking that he only relied on his djinn's power. _Mei continued to think of a way to win against him. While Sinbad had done the same. He too had underestimated her way of fighting, but he was most certainly not going to back down now. In the long moment of silence the two simultaneously headed for each other, and both of them made one decisive strike. They stood back to back from one another in the opposites former position. The audience mixed with people of different countries all gasped, and murmured in surprise. The cracked sound of the king's sword echoed through the minds of everyone. The second princess had won the duel, and the king lost. Sinbad seemed in shock, and didn't move for a few moments. Mei turned to her friend, and tapped him lightly. When he didn't respond she was hesitant, but placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly shook him; snapping him out of his trance.

"Sin? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Let me get someone. Just wait a second." She said, and was about to go run off looking for a doctor. He had grabbed her arm before she was going to leave, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She seemed a little surprised, but thought things would come to this. The people surrounding them had seemed to have understood the situation, and mood around the two and left to leave them alone. Only the Kou siblings that were present had not left the scene.

"Sin, you have to let go. I'm not staying no matter what you say." Mei protested.

"...I know I've lost, but will you tell me this one thing?" Sinbad said quietly.

Mei wasn't sure who the person that stood before her was. A normally proud man was now hugging her tightly like a toy he didn't want to share. "What is it?" Mei responded quietly.

"Do you have special feelings for any of the Kou princes?" He asked very worried for her response.

_Huh? _"Is that what you were worried about? You have nothing to worry about." She assured him. "None of us feel anything like that towards each other. They're all important to me, but not in the way you're thinking. ...Sin? Will you let go now?" She asked again.

Sinbad didn't respond with words, and only reluctantly released her from his grasp. Mei smiled a little, and pushed him away lightly.

"Now that the deal is done; you can no longer ask me any questions concerning Kou and myself. Sinbad you have nothing to worry about." She said grabbing his hands before letting go, and walking away.

* * *

Everyone has gone back to their own rooms, and finished packing anything they received.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in." Mei permitted although she didn't know who it was. Her hands were a little bit busy rushing with the packing. When the door opened Mei instantly regretted her careless decision of letting the man in. The one man who could change all her plans had entered her room. "Sin..." She really didn't want to see him; hopefully he would let her leave without a problem. The problem with Kou had been settled but the problem about letting her go hadn't completely slipped the king's mind.

"Mei" The only word that came out of his mouth. He slowly walked towards her as she did the opposite. She knew she had to get away from him no matter what. If he caught her escape would be impossible. She was backing away without turning around to look where she was going which got her in a bad place. She was against the back wall, hitting it left only the morning light beaming out the window beside her. Sinbad placed his hands against the wall each beside Mei's head, while his head and body were right in front of her leaving her no place to run.

"S-Sin. I-Is something wrong?" She managed to say. Sinbad only continued to stare into her eyes which Mei tried avoiding. When she avoided his glance the king slid his cold hand against her warm cheek making Mei flinch. Mei reacted immediately from the cold touch, and looked up to him. He began leaning his face closer to hers, and gently placed his lips on hers. Mei's eyes widened unsure of what to say or thinking. Once he leaned back and his lips were no longer on hers Mei slid down onto the floor surprised. _What? Sin? _Tears began falling onto her palms surprising both Sinbad and herself.

"M-Mei? Are you okay? I-I'm sorry if I surprised you." Sinbad apologized looking sadly at her. He leaned down to her, and embraced her while softly apologizing in her ear. Mei shook her head trying to clear up the misunderstanding that he caused her harm in any way. Sinbad wasn't convinced. Something more was going on that he didn't have knowledge about and that was hurting her the most. He needed to know what it was, he had to. Sinbad's face had gotten more serious, and he lifted Mei's face to the same height as his. "Mei please tell what's going on. I need to know!" His voice began cracking; he was hurt by the fact that she couldn't trust him. He was worried, she could see it but she couldn't tell him no matter what. This was her plan, and her way of doing things. She was not going to get anyone else involved. She just shook her head once again avoiding his plead. "I-I'm sorry." She only said. _Sin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. ...I finally understand now. I wonder when it was? The moment my heart became chained to you. I can't endanger you any further, you're already being targeted as a First Class Singularity. I need to draw a line somewhere._

"Mei, ...I-I think I-" Sinbad began saying hesitantly, but was stopped when Mei place a finger on his lips preventing him from continuing his words.

"Sin, I'm sorry. I can't return the feelings you have." Mei bit her lip before saying this, and smiled widely at the king. "I believe you're mistaken our friendship for something else. It's a good thing I'm leaving today. You should think about it, I'm sure you know it deep down in your heart. Your true feelings that is." Mei said calmly. She then stood up, and reached out a hand to her purple haired friend that was down on the ground. "Your highness, I have to prepare for my departure, so may I ask you to exit my room?" She asked him politely trying to distance themselves with their status. Her forced gaze at the king rivaled his. He was demanding an answer, but he knew her too well. She wouldn't tell him once she decided it herself. She was quite stubborn at this sort of thing. Sinbad knew he wouldn't win against her, not at this. He was reluctant to use his djinn against her. She was too precious for him to control. He accepted her offered hand, and stood on equal footing with Mei. Although standing side by side their heights were not the exact same, not too short, not too tall. Just perfect for these two. Sinbad began walking towards the door, and stopped right in front of it.

"Mei." He started then turned around, his eyes looking right at hers. "Don't forget no matter what happens I'm here for you." He finished, and left the room. Mei was surprised, and her eyes widened at his last words. _Sin, you're wrong because what's going to happen will make you hate me for the rest of your life._

Mei walked over to her bed, and continued packing while thinking over what just happened. When she was done she went out to check on her siblings to see if they were ready to go as well. They were all waiting for her at the front palace ready to head for the ship. Mei apologized for being late, and they walked through the market towards their destination. As they were strolling through, the citizens of Sindria had walked up to Mei. The women began sobbing, and huddling in a group around Mei slightly separating her from her siblings.

"Do you ladies remember the night I left Sindria?" Mei softly asked the female crowd.

"Of course, it was the night you gave us your words of wisdom." A woman from the crowd responded. The other nodded their heads in agreement.

She giggled at the naming of her advice. "How was it then? Did it help?" She asked.

"Yes! Of course! Everything's gotten better with your 'words of wisdom'!" Another lady said. Mei happily smiled, and nodded.

"That's good to hear. You're king is really a trouble maker isn't he?" She giggled. The ladies replied laughing with her.

"Mei-sama? Since we heard you were leaving last night we had hurried, and made a few things you could take with you. Would you accept these?" The young girl asked showing Mei the gifts behind her. Mei looked behind the young girl, and smiled. She was a little shocked at the gifts she was getting from everyone.

"I'll happily accept them. Thank you everyone." She said loud and clear with a smile. The crowd shed tears of happiness, and bowed. Mei stepped forward trying to get the people to stand back up, but they wouldn't budge.

"Mei-sama we thank you for being here in our time of need, and for being the wonderful person you are today. We bid you farewell and luck on your journey." Everyone said together while sobbing, and keeping their heads down. Mei had stopped trying to persuade them from getting up, however instead she took a bow in courtesy of them as well.

"Thank you everyone. I won't ever forget the time I spent here, and the memories I made. Sindria will always be a special place for me." Her head was slightly tilted down as well trying to hide her tears from sliding down her face. _Everyone, I'm sorry. _She finally brought her head up to see surprised faces, not just at her courtesy towards them, but the fact that their king had appeared before them. Mei seemed just as surprised as them. Her siblings had bowed, and Mei quickly did the same. "Your highness, it was very kind of you to see us off, however I believe it was not necessary as you are a king and have many duties. It may be best if you quickly returned to the palace." Mei suggested wanting Sinbad to go back. The king only looked at Mei then to her brothers.

"If that is the case then there is no problem. I have trust worthy and diligent advisers who I can leave my work to." Sinbad proudly bragged. Mei sighed in pity at the thought of his generals doing his work for him.

"Sin you should really do your own work. I thought you were supposed to be the king." Mei said forgetting about the distance she set between the two already. Sinbad was surprised the distance was gone so quickly, and found himself to be slightly happy to as he had a tint of blush on his face. Kouen and the citizens of Sindria took note of this, but everyone else was completely oblivious including Mei herself. "Well since you're here maybe you could escort us to the port. I'm sure the rest of the guests here aren't sure of where to go." Mei said to the king while looking back at her siblings. The king nodded in reply and moved in front of the group, and began walking towards the port.

"Mei-nee? Do you like Sindria better than Kou?" Kouha bluntly asked when he walked besides her. Mei was quite used to his blunt nature, but this question..she had no way of answering. Both her siblings from the far empire, and the king of the country they were currently walking in were paying close attention once they heard what the third prince boldly asked.

"Hmm... it depends. Their both very different, if it came down to choosing one then it would be which ever has more positives over negatives." Mei replied intelligently.

"Mei-nee, you just avoided my question didn't you?" Kouha asked sneakily. Mei sweat dropped having been caught by her younger brother.

"Well I did partially tell the truth, but to be honest... both countries have their extreme flaws that I can't accept. No matter what." Mei declared quite loudly for the group to hear. Her voice had gotten dark and serious at the last three words which made everyone around her shiver. They had all walked far enough, and had stood by the pier with the large ship from Kou awaiting them.

"King Sinbad thank you for your kind hospitality. I'm sure the alliance of the two countries will help the many people in need." Hakuei said then bowed to him. She gestured her hand for everyone else to leave, and go onto the ship first letting Mei and Sinbad be alone. Once Mei had been sure they were aboard the ship she walked closer to her friend, and began whispered something in his ear. "Sin.''

"...thank you. Good bye." Mei whispered quietly to him. The High King of the Seven Seas' eyes widened as Mei quickly walked away after their farewell. Mei made her way onto the over sized boat, and instructed the helmsman to quickly leave the port after she confirmed all her siblings were on board. As she looked back towards the country she always loved, and towards the man she loved small wet drops had fallen onto her cheeks. This time she knew exactly why. _Farewell Sindria. Farewell...Sinbad. _"Murmur" Mei quietly said so no one would hear.

_Yes my king._

_I'm sorry for making you stay quiet. I had some thoughts I needed to sort out._

_It is quite alright my king._

_Thank you. I have a request that may be a little difficult._

_If it is within my abilities._

_Then I will begin._

Gone in a swallow Love, Hate, Remembrance, Longing has become a mirage

I toast you a drink that will bring the morning  
I'm in the South Pole reminiscing about Your Northern Star  
I will wait for you, I will not believe that our hearts can't feel the each other

You are fate, You are the thundering hoofbeats  
Being the passion of my love, you've chased me through icy sky and snowy ground

An inch of light, an inch of my love  
A bloom of cereus, a bloom of cloud  
A bloom of snowflake, a bloom of dreams  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

A single seed of dust, A Bodhi tree  
A single falling star, and just only you  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

7 reincarnations of husband and wife, just the reflections of a myth  
After the 7 reincarnations, we must wait for another 100 years before it begins again  
you are heaven and earth, you are wind and rain, you are sun  
You are the rebellion of tenderness  
You turned the four season backwards.

An inch of light, an inch of my love  
A bloom of cereus, a bloom of cloud  
A bloom of snowflake, a bloom of dreams  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

A single seed of dust, A Bodhi tree  
A single falling star, and just you  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

In spite of all, I hold on to you closer and tighter  
In spite of all, I've become more and more greedy  
Until a thousand arrows pierce my heart, my heart will only give up then.

My left palm holds an empty heart  
My right palm holds a heart entrenched in love  
My fingers interlock to hold prisoner the essence of the heart  
The sacrifice of our love is embedded deeply in my bones

Is it possible to not accept the fate of our love?  
Is it possible to not accept the destiny of our life?  
If it is all possible then use my life to save yours

When she finished singing she had a pained look, and seemed like she could burst out crying at any minute. This was just the beginning of Mei's plan. Her voice and song were heard by the people of Sindria and of course, their king. _This is my final farewell to you all._

"Mei" Sinbad quietly said as the wind flew his purple hair, and metal vessels. He gazed off on the ship she was on, and had to accept reality. He understood he had to let her go. She was free. She was her own person. And she wasn't his.

"Mei-sama" The way many referred may as even though she disapproved of it. They were reluctant to believe she settled for less.

"Mei-san" A few ladies in the market said. They all looked up at the sky that reminded them of Mei.

**Flashback~**

_''Mei-san? Is something wrong?" The woman asked Mei._

_"Have any of you all wondered what the sky meant?" Mei asked the people around her while still focused and staring at the baby blue sky with white puffy like clouds. They were confused. After all the sky was just the sky, wasn't it? "I think it represents the numerous ways and possibilities life has or gives you. But like life it changes, and things go wrong. But after everything has passed, and you've survived then is that all for the best? Will humanity be satisfied with just living? After a storm the sun will shine brighter and stronger than before. I hope you all will do the same." Mei wished and looked towards the crowd that were half confused and half moved by her words._

_"Mei?" Sinbad called out._

_"Yes?" Mei replied instinctively._

_"Is something worrying you? If there is I'm sure we will all help you. After all you're the sun of Sindria." Sinbad boldly declared. Many women blushed at his smooth words. Mei only smiled and thanked him._

_"Don't worry. I'm more worried about you. It seems Ja'far is very angry about you sneaking out to the market with me." Mei began giggling. Sinbad sweat dropped and had turned a little purple at the thought of his angry general. He quickly ran away when he spotted Ja'far with the look of a demon on his face._

_"Mei-san. Have you seen Sin?" He asked running up to her in the crowd of women who were accompanying her today. Mei only responded with a finger pointing in the direction the lazy king ran in. Ja'far quickly thanked her, and ran after him. The women and Mei were giggling about how Sinbad, the mighty King of Sindria was running away from his adviser. After running around for a good 10 minutes Sinbad finally lost his general, and ran up to Mei._

_"Mei! How could you tell Ja'far!?" Sinbad continued shouting and asking the question over and over again. He shouted in a non angry way, but it seemed more like a friendly little quarrel between the two. The Kou princess smiled which made Sinbad fret and sweat over how ridiculous this was._

_"Sorry, Sin but this was your fault in the beginning. Maybe you should ask Ja'far next time you want to come out." Mei managed to say while still laughing. She tried to cover it up with her long sleeves, but it was quite obvious. After all she was the person he loved. He knew everything about her. At least he thought he did. Sinbad blushed from embarrassment about being lectured by her, and that the women around him were laughing at him. Not with him, but at him. If they had to choose which side to be on, Mei's or his Sinbad knew they would choose her. After all she was charming, kind, and relatively open minded about everything. Even he couldn't resist her which was quite odd considering he was the 'Lady Killer of the Seven Seas'._

_This was probably the moment everyone who was present had realized the king's feelings, and that Mei just might be their future queen. The kind Mei who didn't hesitate in helping the citizens when they were in a time of need. The Mei who gave advice about what to do when their king had gone around bothering all the women. The Mei who miraculously was able to become friends with everyone. And the Mei who Sinbad loved._

**_End~_**

"Onee sama?" Kougyoku called out from behind Mei surprising both her and Murmur.

"Yes, is something wrong Kougyoku? Oh! I was wondering how did you like Sindria?" She asked. Mei faced her back towards Sindria, and looked directly at Kougyoku with her usual happy smiley face. Kougyoku could see Mei was thinking about something else. Though she didn't show it Kougyoku knew her long enough to understand her, in fact all of her siblings did. She may seem a little hard to understand, but her thoughts and actions are always for someone else. This was undeniable.

"Mei-onee sama, if there is something troubling you I'm sure we can all help in anyway possible!" Kougyoku intently said grasping Mei's hands; she was a little overwhelmed but faintly smiled knowing Kougyoku had grown up too. The little Kougyoku who loved to play with dolls, and wanted friends more than anything.

"I'm alright, thank you for asking Kougyoku. By the way you haven't answered my question, what did you think of Sindria?" The Imperial princess mischievously asked her adorable younger sister.

Kougyoku began blushing, and covering her face the same way Mei did when she tried to hide something. "I-It was lovely. The people, the clothes, they were all very nice." Kougyoku replied. Mei brightened up at the wonderful compliment.

"I'm sure the king and people of Sindria would be delighted if they heard you say that." Mei freely said while spreading her arms around to feel the wind. She spotted Hakuryuu and Hakuei walking towards her. Kougyoku noticed them as well, and quickly dismissed herself saying she was slightly hungry and left.

"Mei, when the time is right to tell us we'll be waiting." Hakuei mysteriously said not wanting to pry on something Mei wanted to keep secret. Although Hakuryuu didn't understand why his elder sister didn't just ask Mei directly. Mei silently thanked Hakuei in her heart for respecting her wishes. Though it did worry her that her siblings had caught on to what she might have been planning.

"Thank you, Hakuei. But I don't think that's necessary. I have nothing to hide after all." Mei smoothly lied. She wouldn't generally lie, and was always true to people. But this time it was different. Everything had to go according to plan. She continued telling herself that this was all for the best, and that no one would get hurt. Both Hakuei and Hakuryuu froze in shock. Their sister Mei was certainly not someone who told lies, but they knew that it meant whatever she was hiding was something big. Very big. They recovered shortly after and excused themselves leaving Mei alone.

_My king what do you plan on doing now?_

_We're going to follow the plan. I've already strayed off path with Sin. I can't make any more mistakes._

_Yes, my king._

* * *

I know this was pretty long. I wanted to finish this little 'arc' before the whole series actually began. And sorry for the slow update. I couldn't find a good place to stop, so I just finished it in this chapter.

Oh and I assure you Mei is not a cry baby. She just really loves Sindria and Sinbad.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : In the beginning there will be a flashback scene, and the words will all be italics. However this time the thoughts with be in [ ] this format, only for the flashback scene.

goo. gl /nSH2FS - What Mei normally looks like. (similar to Kougyoku and Hakuei since she is from Kou as well)

goo. gl /HwvGwD - Djinn Equip Once again please just delete the spaces and you'll get the link.

* * *

Chapter 6 Dream

_Duh Dun. _The lightning from the storm had disturbed the peaceful seas during the beginning of the trip. Now the return would be dangerous, filled with sea creatures, and unpredictable thunder. Everyone on the deck had gone inside the ship for refuge.

Mei laid on her bed looking up at the wooden ceiling of the ship. _I think I finally understood what Yunan meant. He knew. _Mei thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_Flashback~_

_"Mei do you plan on returning soon?" Yunan asked Mei as he noticed her placing her stuff in a large movable container._

_"Yes, today at latest." Mei replied._

_"Okay~" Yunan said aloofly. As strong as he is, and as wise as he is. His personality just doesn't seem to change over time._

_"Yunan? ... Do you think the plan will work? I just can't help, but feel worried." Mei asked gripping her elbows tightly._

_"Of course there's no hundred percent guarantee, but I believe it'll work, and if you ever need me you can always contact me through this." Yunan said taking out a bracelet from nowhere. "I had some ruhk embedded in this. Your djinn is very compatible with sound. Therefore communicating through this won't be difficult." Yunan explained to Mei as he handed it to her._

_"Alright I understand. Thank you Yunan. If anything happens on your end just notify me. Farewell." Mei said walking out of the wooden house he had made._

_"... Mei, before you leave I would like to ask you something. ...How do you feel about Sinbad?" Yunan hesitantly asked._

_"I think I know where this is going. If you're worried about me developing any sort of feelings for Sin, then there isn't anything to worry about. He's just a friend." Mei confidently said not knowing she would be completely wrong in the future. _

_[_But I fear it may already be too late. You might not have noticed, but you just unconsciously called him 'Sin'. I just hope you won't get hurt.] ___Yunan thought as she left the wooden home he made._

**_End of Flashback~_**

Mei sat up on her bed, and took out the small round object her magi friend had given to her. She spoke his name a few times until she had finally gotten a reply.

"Yunan?" Mei quietly spoke to the round object. The blonde magi's face had shown through displaying his messy attire.

"Mei~" He said while crying. "Wahhhh (crying noises) I haven't seen you for soo long~~ wah~~ I thought you forgot about me~ wah~" Yunan continued crying and making very odd noises. You could see his tears turning to blobs of liquid falling down like a waterfall. Mei laughed quietly trying to not have either Yunan or anybody on the ship hear her.

"It's been a while, Yunan. How have you been?" She kindly asked before she finished laughing.

"Mei~~~ wah~~" He just continued on and on.

"Yunan, maybe you should pour yourself some tea and sit down. And I'm sorry to ask but could you also lower your volume? We wouldn't want anybody on the ship knowing I'm in contact with you or else they would risk knowing something about the plan." Mei anxiously said to the blond magi. Yunan reluctantly nodded and stopped crying.

"Now let's get to business. If you've contacted me then something must have happened." Yunan clearly said to the princess on the other side of the small communication object.

"Actually, no. So far nothing has changed, except a few detours. But... it seems what you said was right." _Sin.._ Mei quietly began saying the last few lines. Yunan did not fail to catch those last few words.

"You seem to be very important to Sinbad, and he doesn't want to use the power of his djinns on you. But that may change once you become a threat to Sindria. The question is, can you handle that?"

"Yunan. I won't lie to you, I do like Sin. But that alone won't waver my determination to bring down Al Thamen. Kou, Sindria, Reim, no matter the country will I let them harm anyone else. Of course every single person has their own personal choice and decision to live their life the way they want to. I have no right to interfere with that, and neither does Al Thamen." The Kou Princess declared to her now slightly frightened friend. Yunan nodded his head in understanding and complied to decision.

"Then if that is the case then we will proceed originally in what we decided. Are there any changes we should have before the main event?" Yunan asked her. Mei was immediately about to respond 'no' that there were no changes, but she remembered the reason she had gone back to Sindria and changed her mind.

"There is actually. Although it is more of a notice rather than a change. During the trip to Sindria, Kou had made a friendship treaty with Sindria, so if anything unexpected happens than we won't have to worry about it until one side declares war to the other. Which of course we **will** stop. Without a doubt." Mei said to the magi in green.

"Of course. If the war with Sindria and Kou occurs it is only natural Al Thamen will move as well, we must prevent anymore action they have caused." Yunan intelligently replied to his friend. She nodded in reply, and a knock was heard on her door. The two immediately reacted to the noise and possibility their discussion was overheard.

"Who is it?" Mei quickly asked to the person on the other side.

"Mei, are you awake? We've almost reached Kou, so get ready to leave soon." Koumei said before walking off.

"I'm sorry Yunan, I'll contact you later again." Mei quickly whispered to the blond, and stopped the magoi flow from the object. "Alright thank you Koumei. I'll be ready soon." She replied to her elder brother, and fell back to sleep._ I wonder how Scheherazade and Judal are? I haven't spoken to Judal even when I returned to Kou. I suppose I should buy some peaches from the market before I return to the palace._

The Kou ship had docked onto the border, and everyone on the transport had gotten off. As the siblings headed into the palace they were met with their mother and father who were awaiting them.

"We have returned, Father. Mother." Kouen said bowing down to his royal parents. The rest of them did the same and bowed behind him.

"You may all raise your heads." Gyokuen suggested to the children, as they looked to each other with uncertainty until the Emperor nodded his head in acceptance.

"Thank you, mother." Mei replied doing a courtesy bow. She had only smiled in reply.

"We have returned from Sindria, and have officially completed the friendship treaty between the two countries." Koumei informed as he continued speaking from a large scroll hidden underneath his robe's sleeve.

"Good. That may be all. You all may leave." The Emperor said as he moved his hand signalling their leave which they happily obliged to. They left the main palace in which the Emperor held his meetings and discussions. They each separately returned to their own quarters (rooms). Mei headed into the courtyard near the peach and apple trees to fetch some peaches since there were not many in the market. She knew the dark magi had always like fresh, ripe peaches the most. As Mei plucked a few from the tree, she heard a noise coming from that very same tree. She looked up to find the magi with dark hair and a large braid grinning at the peaches she was holding. Mei smiled at the sight of her old friend, and reached her hand out holding the peach.

"Do you want one?" Mei kindly asked, knowing the answer beforehand but still politely gestured to the magi.

"Of course! Do you even have to ask!?" Judal exclaimed jumping down from the tree, and grabbing the soft peach. He immediately bit into the sweet and delicious peach, when he showed the delighted face of a child who had gotten candy.

"Judal? Have you thought about what I said?" Mei said while looking into his dark red eyes. He slowed down in pace while eating the peach, but didn't stop.

"Are you really going through with it? It'll take a lot of working taking Gyokuen down." He carelessly stated while finishing the pink fruit. Mei continued staring into his eyes giving him a silent response which he clearly got, but regardless he said nothing.

"Judal. I've seen and heard things much worse than you think are happening in here. And. In this world. There are even things I know about you that you yourself don't know. I came here 16 years ago, you were brought here when you were born. If you think about it, in reality you've been here longer, but the secrets lurking in this country and in the palace is something even you don't need to know. Judal, just stay the way you are. You don't have to change anything, and nothing else has to change." _Because I'll be the one to change everything._

"What are you talking about? Just give me another peach." Judal casually let Mei's remark out of his mind making him go straight for the peach. Mei nodded and just handed him the peach. She didn't mind he didn't care, she'd rather he not get involved. For the good and bad.

"You don't have to worry about anything, but can you promise me something?" Mei asked the distracted dark Magi.

"Who knows? Are you gonna give me more peaches?" Judal cunningly asked.

In response she smiled, and gave him all the peaches she had with her which was quite a lot. "Now. Things are going to start changing very soon, so you need to promise me you'll protect everyone here. Of course that includes the citizens of Kou as well." She said otherwise hearing a 'tch' from Judal he remained silent. "Take care of Hakuryuu for me. He probably won't appreciate it, but he'll need someone to understand him and be on his side." _He already knows the truth behind the fire. I can't let him suffer anymore. _"Judal, I know this is a lot to ask, but I know you can do it." Mei enthusiastically reached out to him making it a little difficult for him to refuse. His love for peaches can't beat anything else after all!

"Judal. Mei. What are you two doing there?" A deep voice loudly asked them. The red haired prince began heading towards the two making Mei cautious

"Kouen, we were just discussing the matter of peaches. Apparently Judal thinks the peaches from the Palace Courtyard are worse than the ones in the market." Mei smugly said to her older brother.

"Wha-!" Judal began before getting interrupted by the Flame Emperor.

"Hahahaha!" Kouen began laughing loudly. He then began walking away without another word but the laughs from his mouth.

"Judal, I still think you shouldn't get involved, but I know that's something I can't change since the Organisation is apart of you. Your life has already been too deeply connected to theirs, but I can still help you! If you cooperate with me then I can make sure you live the life you deserve. A life you live for you. Just.. think about it. Okay?" Mei softly said before making her way back to her room.

_Al Thamen you make others fall into despair to despise their fate; however you are wrong. There is no reason to curse and hate your own fate. Nothing will change even if you do, only more will be hurt, and you will only fall deeper into despair. Look up into the brightness and good of the world. Not all is bad, I truly believe this world can change on it's own. After all this upcoming age will only become worse and worse; and you must all stand back up together, and succeed. Do not hesitate and regret falling into a world full of hate._

* * *

I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently. :( I know it's not an excuse but I'll try harder but school is kind of time consuming so the chapters are going to come slower. Once again I'm very sorry.

And thank you to my followers, reviewers, and favoriters (pretty sure it's not a word). :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Magi anime/manga belong to their rightful owners.

This is where the story is beginning to join with the anime/manga.

*I'm so sorry for the extremely late updates. I just don't feel motivated, and I have a bunch of ideas of where this is going, but I just can't figure out the events for those ideas to be known to you all. Sorry :( I'm a very bad writer for doing this.*

Note:

Ane-ue : older sister (more of a royal way of saying it)

Ani-ue : older brother (more of a royal way of saying it)

* * *

Chapter 7 Found Out - Kouga Arc.

"Kouga Clan?" Mei repeated what Hakuei said only moments before.

"Yes, I have been given the task of persuading the Kouga Clan to peacefully join as part of the Kou Empire." Hakuei gladly replied knowing it would be a peaceful task, and not one full of violence, something she was very well against.

"I see. I'm sure you're glad the first task you've been assigned as a general is to peacefully subdue a village. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, hopefully everything goes alright. I'll inform Hakuryuu as well, I'm sure he would be against you leaving Kou this soon, and to a place he can't see or protect you. I think he's a little too overprotective of you." Mei assured her elder sister. _Though given the situation it would be normal for him to be on guard. I'm sure Hakuei doesn't know, and she doesn't need to know. Mother sure has deceived all of us hasn't she?_

"I understand. I'll leave it to you then, thank you Mei. For everything you've done. I don't think I've thanked you enough." Hakuei said. _  
_

"Hakuei, you know you don't need to thank me for everything. I'll do it regardless if you ask me or not, but of course it has to be something I'll agree with."Mei replied. She had no bad intentions when she said this and Hakuei understood that. However, this made Hakuei think of how much she's been relying on her younger sister. Mei is indeed strong, no one could deny that. But even the strong Mei becomes weak once she places all the burdens and duties on herself to protect everyone regardless of what they've done. If there is one thing Hakuei learned from Mei, that would be that she needed a more open mind to seeing the world. Everyone makes mistakes, and not everyone can actually do something about it. Others however just choose not to. Mei accepts all of them with the same amount of love whether their family, strangers, or enemies. She always tries to see things in a good light no matter how bad.

_Hakuei, I'm glad I suggested Kouen to make you the commander of a subjugation army, and not a main fighting force one. Not that I needed to, he would never make you fight on the front lines. __Hakuei, you don't use violence to change the minds of others. You show them why they should join the empire, and they'll be the ones to decide. However there are many who think the very opposite of that, far too many. Unfortunately this empire was built with that sort of mindset. And of course the mastermind of Kou's sudden growth is thanks to Judal and Al Thamen. I suppose in a way Al Thamen did help Kou, but all their doing is just increasing the number of victims and carried out their agenda of bringing 'Father' into this world. I still have to figure out who that is. No matter how Gyokuen says Father it always continues to sound like he is some God they believe in that will bring in destruction. I don't understand; what could have been so bad that they all fell into depravity?_

"Mei? Mei-Li?" Hakuei continued repeating. Mei-Li was too focused on thinking about Al Thamen she forgot that Hakuei was even there.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking of something. It's nothing to worry about. Just go on ahead, we're all safe here there's nothing for you to be anxious about."

Mei just continued to push Hakuei with words of kindness, and for her to not worry. Hakuei has always been too kind even as a child. Yes, she was the first to speak with Mei and encourage her to play with the others. After the death of Mei's parents, she had been on the edge of falling into depravity;while Gyokuen had secretly been edging that on to her while Hakutoku wasn't aware. Gyokuen even went as far as to have Mei be around Judal so much to end up having some of that influence of black ruhk. Though that turned out to be how Judal and Mei had gotten along so well throughout these years. Mei had been saved by the love and acceptance of her siblings while Judal had no one but Al Thamen. He had no way out of Al Thamen nor from the depths of depravity. Even after Mei had regained her peace in mind she continuously tried persuading Judal to change his mind. Judal denied her requests and continued on with the way things are today.

"Alright then I'll be leaving now." Hakuei says giving Mei a hug before prancing off on her horse with her new troops.

Mei waved off even when Hakuei had already disappeared from her sight. Now she had to notify Hakuryuu that Hakuei's gone before she forgets. As Mei walked towards Hakuryuu's room she passed by a few officials, and other retainers that just slightly bowed their heads as Mei did the same. It seemed they were all just leaving from a small meeting discussing what other nations and lands they plan to seize. According to the words being spread in the inner court, the next targeted land would be Balbadd, however they're planning to have Kougyoku marry the first prince to establish a connection.

_I want Kougyoku to be happy, but...will she be? Being born of royal blood the treatment between prince and princess is like the difference between the earth and the sky. Being born of a prostitute, Kougyoku's treatment was especially bad when she entered the palace. I just hope she'll find the love and happiness she's deserved since she was born._

Mei had finally arrived at Hakuryuu's room to find that he wasn't there. Instead he was in the courtyard practicing his spearmanship with the guards and on his own from time to time. Mei decided to join in when she noticed Judal was there as well. She instinctively decided to call out to the two making everyone turn heads towards her. "Judal Hakuryuu what are you two doing here?" Mei questioned. Hakuryuu stopped his spear in place looking towards Mei calling her name. Judal just turned his attention towards her but nothing else changed.

"Ane-ue is there something you needed?" Hakuryuu asked kindly. Even with his scar that may scare people or make them avoid him, his heart is truly kind and his smile towards Mei was even kinder. Hakuryuu held a high respect for both his sisters and loved them both.

"Oh yes, I was supposed to tell you Hakuei had left for her first mission as General of the Northern Station Corps of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army. I don't think she'll be back for a while." Mei replied answering his question with extreme detail of her new responsibilities to remind him she wasn't just his sister now. Hakuei was her own person now she had a life she had duties and she had responsibilities.

Hakuryuu was silent for a moment, and regained his composure of normality. "I see. Thank you Ane-ue I appreciate you informing me of this." Hakuryuu said before starting his spear training again. Mei-Li had only smiled and continued watching him practice, while Judal just stared between Hakuryuu and Mei. Suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on Judal's face, one that Mei knew would spell trouble.

"Mei! Fight me! I know I'm stronger than you obviously, but how strong are you? This is the perfect chance to find out!" Judal exclaimed.

Sweatdrop._ Another crazy idea. I guess I could go along with it. It does seem interesting enough. _"Alright I'll fight, but what's in it for me? Do I get to know a secret? Or -" Mei stepped closer to Judal and whispered in his ear. "-do I get a favor?" She mischievously asked him. Judal only continued to smirk fully knowing what she wanted. She wanted him on her side when she fights Gyokuen, and he knew that.

"You got yourself a deal. Now let's start!" Judal shouted. He immediately floated up into the air leaving Hakuryuu, Mei, and the people present at the time. "Hwaa!" He screamed while getting his magic ready into ice. They singly dispersed making them float and heading straight for Mei and Hakuryuu who was unluckily standing near Mei. Hakuryuu began backing away while Mei just continued standing there perplexing both Hakuryuu and Judal. "Oi Mei why aren't you doing anything? Don't just stand there! You're gonna get killed!" Judal continued shouting.

"Don't worry Judal, I won't die yet." _This is your favorite ice trick, there's no way I didn't know about it. How long do you think I've known_ _you?_ Mei calmly replied in this kind of situation which of course made people think she was crazy mad. She even had a kind smile on her face terrifying the officials near by into thinking something bad was about to happen. Something very bad._ Judging from the position of the giant icicles they probably won't hit anyone around here since they already ran. I guess that means Judal can go all out. _"Judal! I haven't told you about something new I got on my trip right?" Mei loudly said towards the sky above her to the magi. This had certainly caught his interest. Mei had done nothing but talk about her plans of taking down Gyokuen and keeping everyone safe that she didn't really tell him about anything that happened on the trip. "I'll tell you, but-" Mei looked at Hakuryuu. "Hakuryuu can't know, so could you come down? I'll secretly tell you." By this point Judal had practically already flew down leaving Hakuryuu a little left out. He knew the two had been friends since they were young, but he could never figure out why. They were so different, but they had this special mood sometimes especially when they were together talking about things other people just wouldn't understand.

"What is it!? Tell me!" Judal was totally pulled into this, and Mei was smiling as well but..for another reason. Mei walked closer and closer towards Judal who was walking closer by the moment. Mei placed her hand on his shoulder leaving him confused until-"Hey! Get this off of me! You totally cheated!" Judal yelled.

_I'm glad I learned from Yunan and the Yambala Tribe about how to use my magoi in different ways. It definitely came in handy. _Mei had placed her magoi on Judal limiting his movement temporarily which meant Mei had won. Of course this was her goal from the beginning, at least from the early stage making Judal definitely not accepting this match. His way was all about violence and the straightforward path, having known Judal since she came to the palace she knew that from the first moment she met him. "I'll stop my magoi flow, and it'll free you, but only on one condition. The moment my magoi stops I'm declared the winner. You know I don't take my chances." _Having you do this favor for me is the best thing for you right now, and the safest thing. _"Well? What do you think? Will you agree? Oh and just a reminder you can't get rid of my magoi without killing me, so I would advise against you trying to break out of it yourself."

Snap. The magoi surrounding Judal had been broken apart, and slightly stung Mei since her a portion of her magoi had been cut off. "Mei you obviously forgot I was a magi during that one year you were gone. Even if this is your magoi it still has rukh, and rukh is controllable by me, a magi. "Judal happily bragged, and slightly ticked off.

_Judal's definitely gotten stronger, but I hope he doesn't use too much of his magoi. The palace is filled with black rukh that love him, and surround him with magoi. _"It seems I've underestimated you Judal. After all I never thought you would have wanted to fight with me of all people. You've definitely grown." Mei smiled and asked.

"Hah? Mei what are you talking about? If there's something that's changed then it would be you. After all by the looks of it you've acquired a dji-" Judal suddenly got cut off by Mei when she grabbed his hand, and ran away leaving Hakuryuu, by himself...again.

"Judal." Mei began darkly hovering over him while her dark side began seeping through to Judal. Any sense of kindness from Mei before was completely gone, and couldn't be found. At least not from Judal's point of view. Making sure he clearly got the message to not tell anyone she had obtained a djinn. The seriousness in her eyes had already made Judal not want to say anything, but... that evilness was seriously scary. Out of all the years Judal knew Mei, she only got angry when things actually got serious, but she didn't actually have to say anything. Everything was just seen through with her eyes, and the evilness zooming out of her. It felt like a dark aura and cloud of danger you should beware. Not even the dark magi Judal could escape the fear of a childhood friend.

Once Mei had gotten the message that Judal wouldn't tell anyone for sure she sighed and calmed herself not wanting to scare her friend anymore. "And would you mind telling me how you figured it out?" She pried a question to him.

"Obviously because I'm awesome! .. And cause I can see your rukh changed." Judal started but seriously gave her an answer when she started glaring daggers at him making him sweat drop and beginning to walk backwards. _Not again!_ He secretly complained hoping to get out of it this time.

"Ane-ue excuse my interruption, but there is something I would like advice on." Hakuryuu came into the conversation. Judal was quite relieved that he came, Hakuryuu definitely saved him big time. Judal nonchalantly went around Hakuryuu and grabbed him by his head giving him and arm hug.

"H-Hey Hakuryuu! What's up!?" Judal shouted very loudly in his ear. Hakuryuu covered his ears while Judal just turned his head having his back face Mei and Hakuryuu as he whispered a thanks to the fourth prince before running off. Mei decided to just let him go since she knew he understood, after all those two were very similar in good and bad ways.

* * *

Sooooo sorry for not updating recently. :( I was mega busy and had like a temporary brain craze over this story. I had all my ideas jumbled up, but after rewatching Magi for like the billionth time I had new ideas how to insert the things I wanted you guys to find out into the story. Well now I know the direction everything is pretty much going in.

BTW I'm not really going to focus on the Kouga Arc. The next chapter is gonna be moving right along the canon story line. :)

Thank you to everyone who stuck with me so far. :) And to those new and the reviews. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Magi belongs to their respective owners. Sadly not me. :(

Chapter 8 Decision

* * *

"Ane-ue I've decided I want to go to Sindria in the near future, but I am not sure how to bring this up to the Emperor." Hakuryuu asked her. Mei just stayed silent for a few moments before speaking up.

"Then how about we go speak to Father about it? I'll go along with you if you're worried." Mei suggested much to the joy of Hakuryuu.

"Yes, thank you that would be much appreciated." The fourth prince confirmed.

"Okay it's decided let's go." They began walking towards where they speculated the Emperor would be, on his throne. "Hakuryuu, when did you decide you wanted to go to Sindria?"

"I've been thinking for a while now, I think I need to see and learn the teachings of a great king who built everything he's had from nothing." _Though my true intentions are to ask him for aid in bringing down Kou. _Hakuryuu said. Mei glanced towards him speculating it wasn't the entire reason, but decided not to say anything. After all this was his choice, she wasn't one to butt in.

* * *

"Father, we would like to request an audience with you." Mei knelt before the Emperor of Kou. He swung his hand, and allowed them to speak. "Hakuryuu has something he would like to say." Mei quickly said gesturing Hakuryuu to speak.

"I would like to go to Sindria, and learn their teachings and diplomatic relations for future purposes." Hakuryuu clearly stated.

"Hnn...how would the purpose of that benefit Kou?" The elderly man voiced so clearly.

"If I may, I believe having Hakuryuu go to Sindria would be very beneficial if he trains there. The techniques and swordsmanship most certainly differ from that of Kou's. Knowing the people, king, and their way of living would be an extreme difference from Kou so being able to compare the two lifestyles and countries would show what Kou lacks and what Sindria doesn't." Unexpectedly the emperor began laughing loudly that it was ringing in the ears of the guards standing out the doors.

"Hahaha! As expected of Mei you thought of something quite smart, very well Hakuryuu you may go." He declared. The prince and princess bowed permitting them to leave. For some reason Koutoku had always taken a liking to Mei though she heard it was because she resembled her mother, his sister a lot.

* * *

_Where's Judal? I wonder if he's hiding in a tree eating peaches again. I really wonder sometimes if he's the same age as me. _"Judal! I didn't really think it was going to happen, but you're in a tree? Again!? And eating the peaches from the royal garden. I feel sorry for the peach trees you pick off of everyday." Mei said even though her attention was with the beautiful trees.

"There's no point in feeling sorry for that. Aren't they just trees? Why do you always care about small things like this. I really don't get you even after all these years. It's an even bigger mystery to me how you can still care about taking down Al Thamen when you're just like me, though you haven't actually completely fallen." The dark oracle shouted aloud.

"Judal, even after I keep telling you to be quiet about these things, you'll never learn. And I know you're trying to make me completely fall and join the organisation with you, but that won't be possible. Plus you aren't the only one I know who's plotting that. With all the 'priests' speaking so loudly within this palace it's more of a wonder to me how no one has figured all their plans out." Mei laughed inwardly.

Judal raised a brow wondering what she was talking about. _Th__ere's magic they put up to make sure no one hears their whatever they're saying. I don't even know what's going on. Not that I care anyways, but how the hell does Mei get to know!? _"Mei you've been back for what a few weeks, and you've already gone crazy. They have special magic they put, you shouldn't be able to hear anything they're talking about. You're probably being tricked by them or something." Judal jockingly said without knowing Mei had been taking that seriously.

_It's weird. Normally if I heard something like this I would be worried or panicked, but...it just feels like everything is going to be alright. Such an odd feeling. _Mei returns her attention back to the peach loving man-child. "I see, so it's magic they're putting up. No wonder there hasn't been any rumours around the palace. But it's alright, I've known for a while they were purposely letting me listen. It's Gyokuen, she would never be this careless. And besides, the only reason they let me listen was to have me accumulate enough hatred for them to completely fall since I'm not even half fallen." She whispers this under her breath. "Maybe it would've been better if I was half fallen." _If I was at least half my rukh and magoi would be balanced out but.. my body is rejecting the smallest amount of black rukh I have and eventually my body will break. But before that I have something to do. Something I definitely won't let anyone else feel to have to do this. Stopping them from spreading anymore pain is my only regret before I die. _"Judal, you like to kill right?"

"Huh? Of course I do! Fighting, war, blood! And Death. There isn't anything more interesting than that!" Judal exclaimed. His red eyes seemed to have glowed with the sun reflecting off making it seem like the color of blood was screaming.

"Then. Would you kill me?"

* * *

Cliff hanger! I know I haven't been really getting to anything interesting yet, but I assure you things are gonna get BIG.

Well then please review :) . I've been soo sad since I haven't gotten anymore reviews, so sad :( . But thank you to the new follows, favorites, and to the people who are still reading this! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Magi belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu. Not me. :(

Chapter 9 Balbadd Kingdom

* * *

Intense waves constantly brushed themselves upon the bottom of the large transport headed for Balbadd. As the morning passed with seagulls flying overhead the helm and below the clouds, there was still an ominous feeling on the Kou ship. With maids and attendants running around the ship all morning it seemed quite lively. The engaged princess was now heading to the land of the king she will soon be wedded to. She should at least have her own last bit of freedom the princess thought. Kougyoku was in her cabin with attendants and her main attendant Ka Koubun by her side pressing her to put more jewelry on along with a change of dresses.

"Kougyoku-hime wouldn't it be better to place this dress along with this ornament?" Ka Koubun suggested to the princess holding a beautiful hair pin. Kougyoku took a glance at it and shook her head, confusing her 'loyal' attendant. To Kougyoku the current hair pin she received from Ka Koubun was her favorite, he gave it to her when she had gained her self awareness as an imperial princess of Kou. Although it was Mei who suggested he give it to her, with no indication it was all because of her. The 2nd princess liked to stay behind the scenes; it was more enjoyable to see her warm kind family under the shining sun of Kou. A place she could never touch once she had stepped into darkness.

"Onee-sama are you really okay with this? We can have the ship turn back and still make it to Balbadd on time if me and Judal-chan both cooperate." The youngest princess asked her sister who had been sitting in the corner of the room. Mei-Li had been watching over her little adorable sister grow up into a splendid woman. She only shook her head in denial then walked over and held the hair pin in her hand for a few minutes while whispering something. She then placed the metal vessel hair pin back into her hair.

"Kougyoku, you and I both know how stubborn I am, and I refuse to leave until I know that country is safe enough for you to remain there. But to be honest I've always desired to explore the country he once claimed to be the Great Oceanic Nation. The way he spoke about it fascinated me in many ways. The former king was described to be such a kind hearted ruler. Unfortunately he had passed on awhile ago and now his son has succeeded the throne." Mei continuously wandered her mind off topic. Kougyoku leaned down to look into her sisters eyes from the sitting position she was in while Mei had tilted her head down towards the ground giving the wooden floor her full attention.

"Onee-sama? Who might this gentlemen you are referring to be?" Kougyoku pondered._  
_

"Ah, well occasionally he is a gentlemen, however more so he is someone dedicated to serving and protecting his country. Although if you ever meet him you should beware Kougyoku, he can be very vulgar and immodest towards women." Mei warned.

_Vulgar AND immodest!? How can onee-sama be acquainted with such a barbarian!? He must have tricked onee-sama! If I ever meet him I swear on my life I will save Mei-onee-sama from his hands!_ "O-Onee-sama what would be this _gentlemen_'s name?" Kougyoku asked hoping to gain information about this evil man.

"You'll know when you meet him, if you do. It's hard to miss. When you find the one for you I'm sure you'll be able to say the same about them." With that the elder princess walked out of the room.

_Hard to miss? Very well, when I find you whoever you may be, be prepared to personally get pummeled! You are in for a world of pain._

* * *

"Achoo!" The one and only womanizer of the Seven Seas sneezed loudly.

"Are you alright Sinbad-san?" The blonde prince asked him then returning his gaze back to the large groups of people standing outside the palace waiting. "But still I can't believe there are this many people..."

"It just shows how bad the current king's reign is compared to the previous kings', and the amount of hope they have in you. Let their voice be your strength." Sinbad wisely said giving advice to the young prince. "Now, let us go. To the future."

* * *

"Balbadd." _This is di__fferent from what Sin had described it to be, but I suppose this is what happens when Al Thamen is the one pulling the strings behind this country. Everything will change. How unfortunate. _"Kougyoku, I'll go along with Judal to the palace first and give my greetings to their king. You should make yourself comfortable here, after all this will be your home." _Though I have no intention of letting that happen. _

"I understand, onee-sama. Judal-chan if something happens to onee-sama I won't forgive you." Kougyoku warned the dark priest while giving him a dark glare. The youngest princess was always protective of her kind and slightly reckless sister. The second princess placed her hand on Kougyoku's head patting it, making her glare towards Judal die down. And with that Mei left along with Judal to the palace.

Previously Judal had been ordered by some of the Al Thamen priests to go to Balbadd for a reason Judal didn't care for, but nonetheless he went. He knew if he disobeyed everything the organisation asked him to do he would surely inflict the wrath of the witch. And that was something Judal didn't want.

With the two walking down the roads of Balbadd they continued to pass by large groups of people that were heading towards the palace like them. Although this didn't bother Mei it did bother Judal. A lot. True he did like crowds, but that was only if they were crowds of people eager to fight. This most certainly wasn't that.

Mei was intently thinking of what to declare to the king, although most of it she had already thought of. 'I want you to cancel your engagement to Princess Kougyoku.' That was her plan at stopping their engagement. Anyone knew that small statement wasn't going to change their engagement nonetheless however she had something else to offer in exchange. If Mei was to marry the king instead of Kougyoku then she would be spared, but how exactly was Mei going to convince the king to do something as big as that? This stumped Mei completely meaning she had to go back to square one.

"What's with this swarm of people?" Judal whispered still angry about the crowd of people. He had bumped into a child with blue hair and a girl with pink red hair which reminded Mei of Kougyoku.

"I'm sorry he's always a little grumpy when there's a crowd of people. Are you two alright?" Mei asked Aladdin and Morgiana. Morgiana had been listening to the princess' apology, but Aladdin had kept his attention of the dark magi surrounded with a large amount of black rukh.

"Aladdin?" Morgiana asked the dazed magi causing him to snap back to what was in front of him. Mei looked back into the crowd only to see Judal gone.

"MEI! What are you doing? Come on!" Judal shouted at the crowd which everyone had heard including Mei herself.

"I'm sorry you two. I'll properly apologize once I come back would you two wait for me? I have an impatient friend waiting for me." The Kou princess asked them. They didn't really even remember what she had been apologizing for anymore, and stated it was alright. But Mei had insisted on a proper apology, so they promised they would wait for her.

"Oi Mei! I'm leaving you behind!" Judal shouted again only louder and more impatient. Mei sighed at his impatience and began walking into the crowd right in front of the palace where she had regrouped with Judal. "What were you doing? Come on. The old hag would get angry if something happened to you, not that anything would. Your strong enough to protect yourself. Hey why don't you ask Kouen and have him make you a general? I'm sure if you asked he would or even the emperor! Even in the palace, everyone knows your his favorite daughter though I don't have any idea why." Judal continued rambling on.

"You know I don't want to be a general. Even more so if I was using favoritism to my advantage. I'm sure you didn't completely forget that I am the only child of his sister. That's the only reason he's taking a liking to me, apparently I look a lot like her. I just don't remember any memories." Mei explained as they neared the throne room.

The interior of the Balbadd palace was very different than that of Kou's. The atmosphere, the pillars, the decorations. Everything was different. Everything except the feeling of Al Thamen lurking in the shadows.

* * *

Happy New Year! And a late Christmas! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I was planning on updating on Christmas day, but I was kinda busy...sorry. A big thanks to EVERYONE that stuck with me so far, and to the new people who liked, alerted, and reviewed! Arigato Minna!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Magi. All rights belong to Ohtaka Shinobu.

baka-tono : there is no exact translation in English, but it can be referred to as : Lord Bonehead

********A/N: I went back to all my chapters, and made changes not anything major. Just some minor details, and some slight event changes. Mei's personality also had been better expressed in the new updated chapters. Enjoy! **************

Chapter 10 Mutual Surprise

* * *

"I said move it!" Judal shouted at the guards in front of what seemed to be the Balbadd throne room. "Seriously what is with this swarm of people?"

"Sorry. He's just being grumpy, please don't take it to heart. Are you two alright?" Mei bent down to help the guards Judal pushed to the ground. She received a nod from the two, and then continued walking after Judal.

"Woah! It's baka-tono! What're you doing here? You always mess up my plans!" Judal shouted running up to the Sindrian king. "Huh?" Judal looked sideways not finding Mei. "Ahh! The old hag is gonna nag if I lost sight of Mei."

"I'm right behind you. You know ou'll start seeing things you didn't before if you just slow down." Mei stated appearing behind Judal. "Besides if Kougyoku heard you calling her old hag she would get angry again." Mei chuckled at the two's friendly bickering.

As Judal and the unknown woman stood beside each other as Sinbad realized, without even asking that they were acquaintances. It was obvious if they were on friendly terms, and not trying to kill each other like what Judal usually does with the people he meets. The look on his face alone was already expressing his surprise, and the two big questions. 'What are you doing here?' and 'Who is she?' He actually asked the former question aloud unconsciously.

Judal laughed and tapped his chest, "Ah I'm the priest over at the Kou Empire right now." He said. "And today I'm here on business for them." He stepped away from Sinbad and over to the man dressed in black and white with vines over his head. Sinbad was clearly in thought as he viewed the two men discussing Judal's arrival.

While Judal continued to speak with the man from Al Thamen, Mei went up to Sinbad. "Hello, it is a pleasure meeting you." She said. He took a step forward, and took her hand placing a small kiss on it.

"It is such a shame I haven't met such a beauty like you until now." Sinbad began flirting, though what he was thinking certainly didn't match with his actions. _Odd. Judal? With a woman? Now this is something I can use. _

_So this is how Sinbad goes around complimenting women. It's too weird, I'm used to seeing him do it to other women, but when he's actually doing it to you? Weird. Definitely weird. _"Thank you for your compliment, Your Highness." Mei offered a bow. _Murmur you did a good job. He doesn't remember a thing._

_Thank you my King, but... do you believe this was the right choice?_

_ This is for the best. _She replied to Murmur.

[_My King, you did not deny my_ question.]Murmur quietly thought to himself.

"You're very welcome, Miss..?" He began to ask. _Wait. Your Highness? _He took one second to think. _I must be getting more popular among the ladies._

"Mei! Come on what are you talking to baka-tono for? Didn't you want to talk to the other king?" Judal reminded her. _Man has her memory always been this bad?_

_Oh that was right. I almost forgot. _Before she could say anything, the King of Balbadd spoke first.

"Sorry, but could you leave now, Uncle Sinbad? If you're talking about reopening trade with Sindria, I'm afraid that's just impossible." Ahbmad declared while still sitting lazily on his throne.

"What do you mean?" Sinbad regained his attention to him.

"I've already handed Balbadd's trading right's over to the Kou Empire. So I can't conduct trade with any country not approved by the Kou Empire." Ahbmad explained to the other king.

"Do you plan on becoming controlled by the Kou Empire?!" Sinbad burst his thoughts aloud.

"No, that's not it. This is something the Banker suggested I do in order to improve Balbadd's economy." Ahbmad explained.

"That is right. It is a Banker's job to act as a mediator between countries, so as to achieve a peaceful economic balance. That's right! As a king would you be interested? Would you like to entrust everything to us Bankers?" The scheming banker offered.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you either! Promise me as King! Promise me that you'l help all of those who are suffering!" Alibaba shouted loudly even the two guards holding him back cringed.

Ahbmad only yawned in reply to the blonde prince's outburst. "I don't speak the language of scum."

"We're all the same! There's no difference between us! Listen to me! Listen to me damn it!" Alibaba shouted in anger.

After the blonde man had left along with Sinbad, the Banker had spoken in turn and left when his business was complete. This only left Mei with her business, Judal was just the tag along.

"I'll be direct. Cancel your engagement with the Eighth Imperial Princess, Ren Kougyoku." Not even an 'I want' statement. It was clear, she wasn't going to back down. _I really want to yell at him for before, but this is his country and his decision. I have no right to butt in, besides it seems Sin's planning something about the way this king is handling things. I'll leave it to him._

"Huh? A mere woman telling me what to do. What a farce! And just why should I listen to you?" Ahbmad asked angrily.

"Yes, I'm actually wondering that myself. But I'm giving you a choice of whether or not you want to do this willingly or by force." Mei replied.

_Uwah scary Mei has arrived. It's always so interesting to see Mei being stubborn though it sucks to be the person she's being stubborn towards. Well it's not like it's my problem. _Judal mentally thought as he viewed all this from the sidelines with an intrigued grin.

"G-Guards!" Ahbmad shouted in panic.

"Woah, now that might not be the best idea Ahbmad. ... If your guards lay a hand on her, Kou won't stay quiet about it. I'm just imagining all the things that could happen." Judal stepped forward to defend Mei before he crazily thought of all the possibly fighting that would occur. _Ahh I would be so looking forward to that, but there's no way I'm having this pig king kill Mei. How dumb would that be!?_

"Wha-What!? What is that supposed to mean? Just who is this woman?!" A baffled Ahbmad continued shouting on. Sahbmad, his younger brother had tried his best to calm Ahbmad down.

"It's not important who I am. Though the question still remains, would you like to cancel the engagement willingly or by force?"

* * *

I'm soo sorry I haven't updated for almost 3 months! I had a lot more to write for this chapter, but my brain was dying trying to write the rest, so I'll give you this first before I explain what has actually happened.

**If you're confused don't worry. It'll all be explained in the next chapter. ...Whenever that comes out...

Thank you too all who are still reading, favoriting, alerting, ect. THANK YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

Magi rightfully belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu.

Chapter 11 Erased Memories

* * *

Outside the Palace~

"And? What do you plan on doing now?" Judal asked.

"I'm meeting some children to apologize." Mei continued to look around, but didn't spot anyone outside the palace. That large amount of people hoarding the palace were all gone. "I guess not."

"Well I guess you can come with me. I'm gonna go have some fun!" He waved his wand and his personal turban flew overhead in no time. He hoped on, and Mei did the same. They used to fly around Kou all the time when Judal was bored. Mei was just there to keep him awake, and make sure he didn't fall off.

After flying around for what felt like forever, Judal started complaining even more than he was when he started an hour ago. As night fell and Judal decided he was too tired, they went back towards the ship. But what they saw on the way was exactly the reason he started flying in the first place. Sinbad.

"Hey, Sinbad!" Judal shouted from sky. Although it was dark and night he would probably never miss the chance to find baka tono as he called it. And neither did Mei. The two were both on the flying carpet before one decided to jump down. Mei looked down to see Judal perfectly fine on the ground, but she still was definitely not happy with this. The whole time she was flying around with Judal for hours looking for Sinbad, and she didn't even know it. Sigh, she really should have known better. It was Judal after all.

"Judal!" Mei shouted. Although she didn't say it out loud Mei's eyes were practically shouting 'Don't you dare start a fight!' but Judal as excited as he was decided to ignore the hidden message. Don't get me wrong, he understood what she meant he always did, but he just didn't want to listen to her.

Sinbad had looked up to see where the voice came from, spotting the woman from before on the flying carpet while many others behind him were staring as well. _Where have I seen her before? ...Ah! She was with Judal this afternoon in the palace as well. _He smirked as her image brightened with the moonlight staring down at her. _Now that I take a look...she's quite a beauty. Such a shame she's with Judal._

Meanwhile Mei was internally trying to think of how to stop the soon to be disaster befalling here. When she heard a loud clamor of noise she immediately looked back down to the crowd, mainly where Judal was. He was the main source of probably everything that was about to happen down there. Beneath there was the blue haired boy Judal pushed before when they were outside the palace, but this time he fell to the ground when Judal's fist met his eye.

"JUDAL!" Mei yelled incredibly loudly. She had the carpet move down towards the ground where the boy was. Since Judal had gotten off the carpet it wasn't powered by his magoi anymore, but instead was powered by Mei's so she had full control over it. She jumped an inch off the ground as the carpet was placed closer towards it, and had stood between Judal and Aladdin. The black haired magi was staring directly at her while she had done the same. No words. No movement. Nothing.

_Oh lord not the stubbornness again. It's seriously got to be impossible for her to be this stubborn!_ Judal sighed in defeat, and just slowly began backing away. "Mei, seriously!? You just had to ruin my fun! AGAIN! EVERY SINGLE TIME!" He shouted loud enough for probably the whole world to hear. She placed both her hands to the sides of her ears to lessen the damage of his voice to her ears. He complained every single time, enough that she could see it coming.

"I don't like what you're doing, so there's no way I'll just sit and watch you kill people. It's not my place to make your decisions, we both know that. You've made your choice, and I've made mine. I just don't agree with yours, so I'm not on your side." She declared stubbornly. "Besides. Haven't we been through this? For the 10th time?"

"UGH! Fine! Do what you want! ...Hey chibi, who's your king candidate?" He asked annoyed. Aladdin remained silent, so Judal had to find out for himself. He flashed his eyes red, and began moving his head through the crowd of people. When he found Alibaba, he started laughing and making fun of how he was getting bullied by Ahbmad this afternoon. The other magi stood up for his friend, and began shouting of Alibaba's courageous actions for his people. Judal didn't seemed fazed by this, in fact he just took an interest in what Aladdin had just said. He decided in that moment to test this king candidates' powers. The red jewel above the wand was spotted by Mei as she instantly realized what he was planning to do. A yellow light quickly appeared in front of Alibaba and blasted him backwards onto the ground.

"JUDAL!" This time it wasn't Mei that shouted, but Sinbad. Even while standing on the sidelines watching what was occurring, it still made Sinbad think how extremely crazy and illogical Judal was.

Judal's eyes widened when a shimmer of rukh had flowed past him now surrounding Aladdin's staff. Aladdin at that time had realized he had to stop Judal. Judal was excited for a fight, but Aladdin was still reluctant, though; he did state he would stop Judal if he planned on attacking again. There they began the first Magi battle between the two. They started with a few shots of Magoi then sooner or later Judal realized it would be practically pointless to do that. Their both Magi, and have the protection of rukh so the magoi would just negate each other. Of course things that means it came down to one thing.

Magic.

The dark magi began by showing Aladdin his lightning magic and immediately fired it at him with no hesitation. Aladdin swung his staff having the rukh protect him, however; against magic that wouldn't hold for long. Among the fog from the attack a blue djinn appeared standing behind the mini magi.

"A djinn... But...where's its head?" The forgotten princess said standing beside the king and his two generals. Sinbad tilted his head for a second when she mentioned the word 'djinn'. _How does she know what a djinn looks like? ... Of course... Judal._

"HAHAHA! You'll have the honor of seeing my specialty, ice magic!" Having just floated upwards and having a giant piece of ice floating sure did the trick. Now everyone was guaranteed to be panicking, if they weren't already before. "Take this! Sang Arsarros!" He exclaimed before shooting the ice fragments at the crowd below. As the fragments shot down through the crowds of people terror flowed through their minds. The blue djinn firmly hit the pieces to the side, preventing them from harming Aladdin. Then as the boy ordered, Ugo karate chopped Judal's borg mid air. Slamming the magi to the ground.

This was getting out of hand. Way. Out of hand. For someone who hasn't snapped, at least not that anyone has seen before, Mei sure looked like she was about to. Big trouble. Mei couldn't take it. For over ten years she's been with Judal, and everything just started piling up. As signs of irritation and snapping began to appear on her forehead, and might I mind you her fist, the king and generals seemed to have gotten the idea of the incoming danger and quietly but quickly ran from her. She had this, "If you get near me I'll hit you sort of aura," which meant a lot coming from Mei. She started speed walking towards Judal as her eyes became grim and covered by her bangs. When she got close enough she pushed both her hands onto the stomach of the crazed magi, and placed enough magoi to send him at least flying back a few feet.

He looked up in surprise at her as he realised what had just occurred. Mei. Magoi. Attack. Me. His face paled considerably as he thought of the only conclusion as to her strange outburst. Prim, proper, too-nice-to-hurt-a-fly-Mei sent HIM flying.

She snapped. Yup. She snapped.

And now he was doomed.

"JUDAL!


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry I haven't updated in months; I thought after school ended "for the summer at least) I would have a lot more time to update, but life just hates me. Sigh, I'm getting so tired, but I'm still working on this story so hopefully you'll all like it. :) Good luck to you all! Anyways, lol here's a chapter, I finally got more ideas and I LOVE them. Hehe I'm looking forward to these next coming chapters. To people still reading, liking, reviewing thank you SOOO much!**

Disclaimer: Magi does not belong to me. Rightful ownership belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu.

* * *

True Plan Chapter 12

As Mei continued to stand in front of a pale Judal she only had one thought flowing through her head. Pain. Intense strings of pain began to pull her head around like a marionette and it hurt. The feeling of physical damage was something she always tried to suppress, a weakness she would rather not show; a side of her she would never expose. Not to Judal.

Not to her siblings.

Not to anyone.

For the longest time she thought how easy it would be to just, let everything go. But she was wrong. And she knew it, deep down within her closed heart, she couldn't run. She couldn't just let it go. Not for her sake or for anyone else. But just for the sake of making everything right.

_It still hurts, my head my body it hurts. Make it stop. _She said to herself before she went down.

Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. No matter how strong someone was, they are bound to have a limit. And for Mei, this was it. This was what Gyokuen had cast on her. The amount of dark rukh she implanted in Mei no longer just painted her mind dark, but her body could not handle the evil that wasn't created by her herself. Against the small bit she manifested as a child to the large sum Gyokuen could easily send out was incomparably going to damage Mei. And Gyokuen knew it.

When Judal and Sinbad had both finally realized that the woman clutching her head had fallen to the ground, they both reached to her aid as one got to her faster than the other. Sinbad's positional location had seemingly been closer to Mei after she had previously hit Judal and sent him flying. He picked her up with his arms and carried her like the princess she was, which he didn't know of course. And after knowing for sure that she had been unconscious, he placed her in Masrur's care for the time being.

Judal quickly reacted and began resorting to his tricks in which Aladdin had finally responded with Ugo, resulting in a great loss for the panicking magi. As the incoming loud sounds had hit, another princess, a sadistic one at that, had awaited.

The eighth princess flew overhead the grumbling of stones falling as Judal hit the ground, and had her attendants reach for Judal's unconscious body into their Ka Koubun continued focusing in the healing of their magi, Kougyoku faced the numerous glances of commoners in their expressions of fear.

"Sin?!" Ja'far called out as they noticed the name written underneath the magic carpet they were using. Sinbad nodded in reply, acknowledging that the Kou Empire had indeed arrived.

Kougyoku placed her utmost complete attention on the djinn who began initiating his attack towards her, and in response she, likewise, began to fight. She pulled her hairpin from the holding, and incanted, "Spirit of sorrow and solitude, I command thee and thine. With my magoi as your source, use your great power to bring my will to life. Come forth, Vinea!" Large bodies of water sprouted and immediately headed towards Ugo. The magoi filled water quickly heated, surrounding Kougyoku, leading for her to call upon her djinn weapon equip to her aid. Once summoned, it did not take long for her battle with Ugo to cease to an end. As Ugo lost the battle, Kougyoku proceeded to leave until Aladdin intercepted. Aladdin proceeded in explaining how Judal had attacked first, and Ugo, who in response had only begun attacking in order to protect their allies. Kougyoku immediately came to a closing thought saying Aladdin was then the master of the monster, namely Ugo, and stated as the allies of the monster she would proceed with their elimination.

"Enshin, Entai, Engi! Kill them all!" She ordered to the dungeon beasts. As per order, they demolished building that stood in their way and proceeded eliminating the commoners. As Masrur, Morgiana, Ja'far, and Alibaba tried their best in holding against them Aladdin had the task of facing Kougyoku. She landed onto the ground in front of Aladdin, beginning to incant her full body equip. Half way through the enchantment, Sinbad grabbed her hand which held the vessel of Vinea, and discontinued the transformation. "What do you think you're doing!?" An angered Kougyoku shouted. _My equip. _She hopelessly thought when she fell onto the ground in shock.

"Miss, I take it you are a princess of the Kou Empire?" He asked in his swooning voice. Kougyoku impatiently questioned the identity of this rude man, who still was holding onto her hand. He answered with his name and status hoping for her to regain control of her emotions.

"Y-You're King Sinbad?" She skeptically stated. Realizing his hand had still remained griping hers she rapidly pulled herself together. "H-How long are you going to continue holding my hand you vulgar man!?" _Rude AND vulgar! I can NOT believe such a man exists! _

_Wait a second. Where have I heard this?_

_ ...Rude and vulgar. _

_Rude and vulgar..._

_RUDE AND VULGAR! Onee-sama told me about a man who was rude and vulgar! But, there's no way this sort of man would be precious to onee-sama! I will certainly NOT accept such a thought!_

"I apologize, Princess. However don't you think it is improper for people of our positions to be arguing here?" He passively remarked then faced Aladdin in an attempt of stopping him as well. "Princess, I am in this country due to certain circumstances, and if you are in the same position I would wish to meet you in a more suitable location." Unknowingly to Sinbad, Kougyoku had already begun plotting the riddance of this man, and glared daggers at him for even speaking to her. She decided to accept his decision of her leaving though, due to the fact if she stayed there any longer she might have killed him. Though Ka Koubun questioned her decision her glare shut him up immediately. As her attendant, he had the duty of aiding the princess in all situations big or small, and Kougyoku responded him with respect. But when she glared at him it only meant one thing. It had to do with her precious Mei-onee-sama. He sighed and gave in as always, when it came this. There was nothing he could do to change her mind, in that respect Kougyoku and Mei were the same. Dummy princess' who were reckless when it came to their family.

The remaining people who were alive sighed in relief at her and the black magi's exit, however; still looked towards the unconscious Mei in contempt. Though she did attempt to aid them, it did not change the fact she hadn't done much of a difference but stall for time. Or so they thought. It was thanks to Mei that Kougyoku left, but there was no way they would ever know that. Masrur and Ja'far noticed the obvious negative emotions going around, and brought her to Sinbad wanting for her to be safer with him than taking a chance.

"Sin the situation isn't looking so good right now. We should start moving the injured inside, and begin treating them as soon as possible. And we still haven't thought of what to do with her." Ja'far voiced glancing at the unconscious Mei.

"Don't worry, Morgiana and Alibaba-kun have already started. As for her, I honestly think we should keep her with us until this mess is all solved. And I've thought about it, but I'm planning on bringing her back to Sindria. She could be useful against Judal." He stated in a quiet voice making sure no one else heard.

Ja'far and Masrur froze in shock, not knowing what to reply to such a statement. This was Mei. He was talking about MEI like she suddenly became a disposable piece of trash to him. What happened to his honest smiles when he was with her? being in Ja'far's position he knew Sinbad better than ANYONE, and Mei definitely wasn't just _some _woman. She was the oddest person either of them have ever met, and that means A LOT of people coming from Sinbad especially. Kind, considering, crazy, random-a little too random, and most of all open minded. She knew what had to be done, yet still hesitated in the possibilities of humans. Mei placed too must rust in everyone, and she was bound to get hurt.

The numerous memories they made together in such a short amount of time were unbelievable to him, and he was just willing to disregard her?

Ja'far couldn't believe the fool standing in front of him glaring down at Mei, surely thinking of _some_ method to get back at Judal. As his attendant and longest companion, he had a duty-a right, to interfere with this! Out of anger and disbelief the freckled friend forcefully seized Sinbad's collar and brought him down to his height. "SIN! Do you understand what you're saying!? You're willing to use her JUST to get rid of Judal when you don't even KNOW what their connection might be?! Have you not THOUGHT to question Mei once she awakens about their relation?! You've lost your mind!" Ja'far screamed out into his king's face, and for once Sinbad didn't plaster a face of light-hearted laughs nor one of jokes. It was one filled with ambition and hate.

Ja'far's grip loosened once he realized that Sinbad was deadpanned on manipulating the one woman who could possibly change the darkness within him. There was no hope for him. This irritating man really had no bounds to his hardheadedness. Ja'far tugged Sinbad's collar once more before letting go. "Fine. Do what you want, but don't you DARE think you deserve her anymore."

* * *

Sinbad's POV (That awkward moment when you realized you don't really do other points of views)

Light. She was light. This pale woman wearing Kou robes surrounded by mystery was unexpectedly. Light. Such an innocent looking girl held ties to Judal. It was almost laughable in his head, he would've never believed it unless he saw it. An unprecedented feeling for him, someone he never met before seems so-familiar. He couldn't place his finger on the memory, but he knew he had to find out if it could lead to the demise of Judal.

That's what he told himself.

Just for that reason.


End file.
